This Charming Man
by SpyKid18
Summary: When a new kid arrives at Chilton Rory is more than happy to get the spotlight off of her. However, when their paths cross unexpectadly, Rory gets more than she bargained for. ROGAN. LAST CHAPTER!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: None of this is mine.**

Chapter One: The Rat Pack or Pack Rat?

"Ew, what is this?" Rory asked, picking up some indistinguishable object from the floor. It was covered in dust an inch thick and it smelled mildly of baby puke. Lorelei took it from her daughter's hands and examined it closely.

"Your first baby blanket," Rory looked at it, her nose scrunching up with disgust.

"Mom, have you ever washed this thing?" Lorelei looked up from the blanket, an innocent look plastered on her usually mischievous face.

"Of course I did," She said, smiling at her daughter, but then quickly added, "Just not too much," Lorelei set it back on the shelf, surveying her current location. Her and Rory were cleaning out their basement and currently had several boxes full of nothing. Rory had found tons of things that could have been put in those boxes, but Rory was growing up, and Lorelei just couldn't face giving away things from her daughter's childhood.

"Mom, you need to give away at least one box of things. We're trying to clean the basement! Why are you such a pack rat?"

"Because there were no spots left in the Rat Pack. Frankie just couldn't accept me,"

"Mom!" Lorelei sighed, grabbing the nearest object to her. It was a toy of Rory's, a small doll wearing a dainty blue dress.

"Here, just take my heart too," Rory took the doll from her mother's hand and threw it into a box. She turned to her mother, a huge smile on her face.

"See, now doesn't that feel good?" Lorelei put her hand to her chest, a look of mock terror on her face.

"Rory, what is this stabbing sensation in my chest?"

"Mom,"

"My heart is breaking this very moment," Rory grabbed two toys next to the now vacant spot of the doll and threw them into the box.

"Ha ha, very funny. You're going to thank me one day for this Mom. Just think of all the things you'll be able to do down here once it's clean,"

"Like what?" Rory thought for a moment, chewing her bottom lip mindlessly.

"Well, you could make an exercise room,"

"Huh, and that would be for who?" Rory smiled.

"Okay, point taken, no work out room. I'm sure you could think of something though,"

"I could make it into a secret hide out," Lorelei said slowly, looking around, "Like a bunker, except without the bombs,"

"Yes, bombs are not good," Lorelei turned to her daughter, grinning from ear to ear.

"So what do you think? A secret room?" Rory picked up the famous fuzzy clock from her first day at Chilton and held it over the box.

"Just do this and it's a deal," Lorelei sucked in her breath, contemplating the pros and cons of losing the no longer functioning clock with a faulty alarm. She finally nodded, taking the clock from Rory and dropping it into the box.

"I'm getting a secret room!"

* * *

"You got kicked out? This is Groton dude, no one gets kicked out," Logan looked at his friend Collin and shrugged. This was his fourth boarding school, and he had somehow managed to get himself expelled. He was surprised himself, Groton was tough on its students, expecting nothing but the best. They wouldn't let any student give up, but apparently Logan was considered a lost cause.

"What did you do?" Logan sat down on his couch, beginning to explain the reason for his expulsion.

"Well, they caught me and Allison," Collin's eyes widened, his mouth agape.

"They caught you?"

"Yeah,"

"I told you that they'd find out. Seriously, having a rendezvous in the cafeteria after hours, you're just asking for trouble," Logan shook his head, still reeling from the news.

"I don't know what the big deal is. We were only eating some cereal. That stuff costs like, 20 cents. Who cares?"

"Uh, well, you broke in after hours,"

"So what," Collin couldn't help but smile at his friend's nonchalantness. He was the epitome of cool, nothing fazed Logan Huntzberger.

"So, what school is going to expel you next?" Logan smiled.

"Chilton," Collin nodded, surprised by the school.

"A prep school?"

"Yeah, the parents have decided that me and boarding school don't mix. They want me in a more regulated environment," Collin laughed, shaking his head.

"They really think a prep school will be more regulated? Don't they realize that you make the most disciplined and regulated places become lax and loose?"

"Apparently not, but they are about to find out,"

* * *

"Coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee!" Lorelei exclaimed, sitting at the counter in Luke's Diner. Luke walked past her, an agitated look on his face.

"You do realize that saying the word twenty million times won't make it come any faster?"

"Yeah, but it sure is fun,"

"What's fun?" Rory said, sitting next to her mother.

"Oh! Coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee!" Luke spun around, an exasperated look on his face.

"You already said that!"

"Yeah, I know, but I just did it for Rory," Luke sighed, pouring them each a cup of steaming hot coffee. Lorelei smelled the aroma and smiled, warming up her hands with the cup. She looked up at Luke, a dreamy look in her eyes.

"You're pretty,"

"You're creepy, now what do you want for breakfast?"

"A blueberry muffin," Lorelei said quickly.

"Me too!" Luke walked away, the order already being taken care of. Rory turned to her mother, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"So mom, how's your secret room going?"

"Quite well, so far I've put up one poster,"

"A poster? That's all you've done?"

"Well, it is a Liza Minelli poster,"

"Liza Minelli, didn't she beat her husband?" Luke asked, placing a muffin in front of each Gilmore.

"Yeah, but she sure sings a mean New York, New York,"

"Now where is this infamous poster?"

"In her secret room aka the basement," Rory replied, garnering a glare from her mother.

"Rory, why did you tell him? It's supposed to be a secret, hence the name. Now Luke knows!"

"Why do you have a secret room?" Lorelei thought for a moment, realizing that there really was no use for it.

"Uh, in case...in case I get robbed,"

"If you get robbed they're going to go in the basement," Lorelei pouted, picking up her muffin.

"I'm not talking to you anymore," Rory smiled, enjoying the early morning banter, something that she had grown quite accustomed too. She looked down at her watch, disappointed to see that she already had to go.

"Ugh, I have to go," Lorelei quickly put down her muffin, standing up.

"Okay, kiss," Rory kissed her mother on the cheek and then headed out to the bus stop.

When Rory arrived at Chilton the news of the new kid was already front page. Everywhere people were whispering, the magic of a new student entrancing the entire school. Rory remembered when she was the new kid and was quite happy that it wasn't her. It had been hard when she had first come and she was more than happy to let someone else take on the new kid persona. Rory saw Paris immediately, her long blonde hair pulled severely off her face.

"Have you heard?" Paris asked, her voice harsh and sharp.

"Heard what?"

"About the new kid?"

"Oh, uh, no I haven't,"

"Well, apparently this is his fifth school?"

"His fifth school?" Paris looked at Rory, an exasperated look on her face.

"Yes, fifth school, he was expelled from the rest, keep up Gilmore!"

"Oh,"

"Great, this is just what we need, a trouble maker. And of course he has to be on The Franklin," Rory looked at Paris, confused.

"Wait, why does he have to be on The Franklin?"

"Rory, the new kid is Logan Huntzberger," Rory stopped walking, stunned from Paris's words.

"As in the son of Mitchum Huntzberger?" Paris nodded, a sense of bitterness apparent in the movement.

"And of course that means that he has to be on the paper. He's not going to get editor though, I'll quit before I see that stuck up play boy get my position," Rory began to walk again, curious about Logan.

"I'm sure they won't just give him the editor position," Paris looked at a crowd of girls, an unknown blonde in the midst of them all. Paris stopped walking, shaking her head.

"I wouldn't be so sure Gilmore. This entire school operates with politics, and in the politics of journalism, Logan is up there," Rory looked at the boy who they had just decided was Logan. He looked well groomed and like the perfect society boy, just the type that turned her off.

"Maybe he won't be that bad," Rory said hopefully, but Paris just scoffed at her, shaking her head.

"Don't hold your breath," Paris began to walk and Rory followed her. The arrival of Logan had sure shaken up things at Chilton. Rory figured she'd probably never talk to the kid, but little did she now he'd have a bigger impact on her than she could have ever imagined.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope that you enjoyed it. Please review, I love to hear what you think. Feel free to leave me any suggestions, you never know, I might incorporate them in the story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own none of it...except for the words not related to Gilmore Girls...those I own. :-)**

**A/N: OMG! Thanks for all the feedback, keep it coming! I am so happy! Alright, I wasn't going to update this soon, but since you guys all liked it so much I decided I would. Unfortunately, tomorrow I leave for camp and don't return until Friday. However, I will for sure be writing down there, so the next chapter (3rd) should be up on either Friday or Saturday. **

Chapter Two: Power Walks and STD Aliens

The week of the "new kid" went by quickly, Logan proving to be quite the ladies man. He had already dated several people and had a long line waiting for the next dumping. All the girls found him irresistible, they couldn't get enough of him, yet there was one girl who was different. She didn't fawn over him and his trademark hair tousle did not cause her knees to buckle even a little (as far as he knew). She was with him on the paper, and from the first day was nothing but perfectly professional. She was a good professional too, her facade of politeness was quite convincing, but he could see past it. He saw her constant annoyance, and instead of turning him away it only intrigued him more. Logan Huntzberger liked a challenge, and he usually won them too.

* * *

"So, I was thinking of canceling my date with Jeff today," Madeline mused, twirling a lock of hair around her finger.

"Why?" Louise asked, her constant chomping of gum proving not to be an endearing trait, but one that made her just look like a rich bimbo. Rory was slightly eavesdropping on their conversation, amused by the daily "perils" of their lives.

"I can't go with Jeff because I just got a call from Matt, and he wants to go out," Madeline continued, looking down at her hand, carefully examining her nail bits.

"Well, which one is hotter?" Louise asked. Madeline answered immediately, not looking up from her hand.

"Matt,"

"That's easy, go with Matt. You need to think of your future Madeline. Which one would make better looking children?" Madeline looked up at her friend and smiled.

"You are so smart?"

"And shallow," Rory muttered, under which she hoped was her breath. Unfortunately she had spoken to loudly and Madeline and Louise turned to her, their perfectly groomed eye brows cocked.

"What did you say?" Louise asked.

"Well, isn't it a little shallow to only date a guy because of his looks? I mean, there's more than just physical appearances. Jesse McCartney has moved past looks, why do you still only want a 'pretty face',"

"Okay, first of all, have you seen Jesse's girl friend? She's definitely more than just a beautiful soul, and my dating is my business. Besides, you forget that we've seen your boy Rory. His face is not half bad," Rory rolled her eyes, amazed at how naive Madeline was.

"Yes, Dean is attractive, but he has substance too," Madeline nodded, staring off into space. Rory knew what she was doing and nudged Madeline's shoulder.

"Stop picturing him naked," Madeline smiled, looking up at Rory.

"But it's such a nice image," She looked over Rory's shoulder, her eyes growing wide.

"Oh my gosh, Louise, he's coming!" Rory looked at them confused. She turned around and saw Logan walking towards them.

"Who? Logan?" Louise nodded, smoothing down her hair with her hands.

"Yes, that is definitely the motherload of perfection. How is my lip gloss Rory?"

"Um, glossy?"

"Perfect,"

"Hi Logan," Madeline said, the flirtiness dripping from her voice. He smiled, nodding at them. He turned to Rory, his eyes brightening slightly.

"Hey, I don't think I've met you yet," Rory nodded, fidgeting slightly with her skirt.

"Uh, no I don't think we have. I'm Rory," He extended his hand, she just looked at it for a moment, not knowing what to do. She suddenly realized that she was supposed to shake it and did so sheepishly. Madeline and Louise looked at eachother, equally surprised. Logan Huntzberger comes over to them and chooses to speak to Rory? Something was definitely wrong there, at least from their perspective. The moment ended however when Paris walked into the office, her mere presence causing people to tense up.

"Okay people, it's time to work!" She bellowed, placing several large manila folders on the table, "Rory, here's your story. Make it cheeky, touching, and put a little sizzle to it," Paris demanded, pushing the folder to Rory. She opened it, seeing that it was a story about the new fundraiser that the school was doing. She nodded to Paris and then left, anxious to start her research. However, as she was walking away someone called her name out. She turned around to see Logan coming towards her, his hand clenching a folder similar to hers.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know where Mr. Medina's room is," Rory smiled, happy that Paris hadn't given her the "favorite teacher" interview.

"Yeah, just follow me, it's on my way," He smiled, running his hand through his hair. He watched her reaction, and once again there was nothing, not even a slight blush.

"Thanks,"

"No problem, but be prepared, I'm a quick walker," He followed her, making polite small talk.

"So, do you know this Mr. Medina?"

"Yes, quite well actually," He looked at her, his interest spiked.

"Oh, really?" She could immediately tell what he was insinuating and shook her head, smiling.

"Now don't make it dirty. My mom and him dated for a while, they were actually engaged, but then it ended," Logan nodded, not knowing exactly what to say next. For such a smooth talker Logan was definitely a bit rusty.

"Well, I guess it's lucky you didn't get this piece," Rory laughed, sticking her spare hand into her pocket.

"Yeah, that could have been awkward," They didn't talk anymore until they arrived at Mr. Medina's door. She turned to him, smiling.

"Okay, here you are,"

"Thanks for the walk,"

"You're welcome," As she walked away he yelled something out to her, making her turn around.

"By the way, you're wrong?" She looked at him, confused.

"About what?" He paused, smiling.

"You're not a very fast walker,"

* * *

"Now where are you going again?" Lorelei asked, sifting through the refrigerator, trying to find something edible.

"I'm going to see Lane's band, Hep Alien," Lorelei turned to her daughter, an amused look on her face.

"Did you just say her band is Hemp Alien?"

"No, mom, it's not Hemp Alien,"

"So, Lane's band isn't named after a marijuana laced extraterrestrial?"

"No, it's hep alien, hep, like hep-atitis,"

"Oh," Lorelei said, understanding, "So like an STD infested extraterrestrial?" Rory rolled her eyes, picking up her purse.

"I am officially leaving now, bye Mom," She kissed her mother quickly on the cheek and then headed off.

"Bye hon! Make sure to tell all of Hep Alien that I said hi!"

"Will do!" Rory yelled as she closed the door. She wrapped her coat tightly around her and then headed to Jason's house, where the band was having its debut performance.

* * *

Jason's house was filled with high schoolers, which meant that it was also filled with beer and more junk food than Rory thought possible, making it the perfect place, minus the beer of course. Rory looked around, trying to find Dean. She finally found him talking to Lane, she smiled, sneaking up behind him. She wrapped her arms around him, hoping to surprise him. He turned around, wrapping his arms around her. He kissed her quickly, smiling down at her.

"Hi," She smiled, kissing him again.

"Hi," They turned around again, facing Lane.

"Hey Lane, sorry I missed your first set, I had newspaper stuff to deal with. How was it?" Rory asked, hoping her friend wasn't too mad for her missing it. However, Lane was too elated by the performance to be mad.

"Oh, Rory it was awesome! They loved us, I mean LOVED us! It was the most radical thing ever," Rory smiled, hugging her friend.

"I'm so happy for you Lane. When is the next set?"

"In a few minutes, meaning I better go get ready,"

"Good luck!" Rory yelled after Lane as she scurried to her drum set. She sat down, waving at Rory.

"Alright," Dave said, addressing their rowdy, yet still attentive audience, "These next few songs are originals, meaning that we wrote them. We hope you enjoy them!"

The band began to play and they played great. Dean was standing behind Rory and snaked his arms around her waist. She smiled, leaning into him. She closed her eyes but then quickly reopened them. Even though she was standing in a crowded room with Dean's arms around her, she had seen an entirely different picture when she had closed her eyes. Instead of Dean's arms around her, it was someone very different, someone who had just entered her life, Logan's. She shook her head, trying to get the vision out of her head. Guys like Logan weren't for her, they were the snotty rich kids that she tried to steer clear of. Though even she had to admit that Logan seemed different. He seemed less enamored with the whole rich kid scene, less settled. She quickly told herself to stop thinking of him, she was with Dean, that was who she should be thinking of.

The band had finished their first song and applause erupted. Rory had been so involved with her thoughts that she hadn't heard a note of the song. Dean leaned forward and spoke into her ear.

"You seem a bit preoccupied tonight. What's on your mind,"

"Nothing," She said, removing all thoughts of Logan from her mind, "nothing,"

**A/N: I hope that you liked it! I promise some ROGAN is coming up, but you're going to have to wait a little. Sorry! Once again, chapter three will be up on either Friday or Saturday! REMEMBER TO REVIEW**, **your feedback really motivates me, so push that purple button!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own this show.**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. But...I'd like to ask you that if you are reading this story PLEASE review. All of your feedback means so much to me, and it motivates me to write and ultimately makes my chapters better. Thanks!**

Chapter Three: Dance Dance...Part One

"Are you going to the winter formal?" Paris asked, worry and slight agitation apparent in her voice.

"Uh, I don't know. I haven't talked to Dean yet,"

"How is Farmer Boy?"

"He's fine and his name's Dean,"

"So you're going with Dean?" Rory shrugged opening up her locker.

"I guess," Just then Madeline came up, smiling like an idiot.

"Guess who I'm going to the formal with?" Rory looked at Louise and noticed a hint of resentment towards Madeline.

"Who?" Paris asked, slightly panicked that she herself hadn't found a date yet.

"Logan Huntzberger," Rory tried to hide her surprise but still ended up nearly dropping the book in her hands.

"You're going with him?" Paris asked, her voice nearing decibels unheard by humans.

"Yeah, I asked a few minutes ago and he said yes,"

"I was going to ask him," Louise murmured, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"You were just too slow," Madeline retorted.

"You tripped me, not to mention sprinted towards him the minute I was down!"

"Hey, if you can't handle the heat get out of the tanning bed," Rory looked at Madeline incredulously, a small smile playing on her lips. She turned to Madeline, her smile now full fledged.

"Thank you Madeline,"

"For what?" Rory laughed once, quickly suppressing it. She shook her head, beginning to walk away.

"Just thank you,"

* * *

Lorelei ran around the inn, busy with the daily tasks that thwarted her yearning for a nice cup of coffee. The inn was very crowded and Michele was not handling it well. He was moving around quickly, trying to handle everything being thrown at him.

"Lorelei, please kill me," Michelle said, going through the date book.

"Okay, I'll go get one of Sookie's butcher knives,"

"These people are crazy. I do not like them,"

"These people pay your pay check," Michele made a face, marking down a cancellation.

"I hate my life," Lorelei smiled, walking into the kitchen.

"Sookie, I think I have one minute to spare, coffee!" Sookie quickly poured her a cup, handing it off to her. Lorelei took it happily, sipping away. Just as she began to feel the coffee goodness settle in, Michele called her name.

"Lorelei, someone is here for you,"

"Ugh, I'm coming," She put down her coffee, saying farewell and then left. She found Kirk waiting for her with another one of his infamous brochures.

"Kirk, hi,"

"Hello Lorelei,"

"So what have you got?" Kirk cleared his throat dramatically and then began.

"These are all pieces of equipment for my saunas. I guarantee they'll work,"

"Or what?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, usually if you have a guarantee you have some ultimatum in case it doesn't work,"

"But it'll work,"

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'll show you. Do you have a bathroom I could borrow?"

* * *

Rory walked into Doose's Market, looking for her special check out boy. She looked for a few seconds and then found stacking sodas. When he saw her he smiled, taking two sodas off the rack. He put them behind his back, grinning wider.

"Which one Rory?" She walked up and kissed him.

"I'll take this one," She replied, patting his left arm. He relinquished the root beer and then they chatted amicably. Finally, when Rory had stalled as long as humanly possible she asked her question.

"So, Dean, there's that dance at my school again, the Winter Formal,"

"Ah, the one where I nearly knocked out that Tristan kid?" Dean was smiling as he said this, but Rory wasn't.

"Yes," She said, remembering how bad the fight was, "that one,"

"Well, when is it?"

"It's on Friday,"

"Friday, huh, well, I'll talk to Ron and see if he can cover for me," Rory smiled, taking his hand in hers.

"So, does that mean yes?" He smiled and kissed her quickly.

"Yes, that means I'll go,"

* * *

"Okay Lorelei, it's ready," Kirk said, leading her to the bathroom.

"Can you explain what this is exactly?"

"Well, I create heat and moisture, this leads to steam. The steam creates a nice toasty atmosphere sure to please anyone,"

"Okay," Lorelei said, standing up from the seat she had plopped herself down on, "let's get steamy!" Kirk turned to her, an embaressed look on his face.

"Uh, Lorelei, I'm seeing Lulu, we really can't get-"

"Kirk, it was a play on words,"

"But-"

"Just open the door," Kirk opened it, but Lorelei didn't see anything different. She saw no gadgets, nothing that wasn't previously in the bathroom.

"Uh, Kirk?" She said, looking at him expectantly.

"Oh, you need narration?"

"Uh huh,"

"Okay, the heat and moisture made steam. The steam makes a toasty-"

"No, Kirk tell me about what you used," Lorelei interrupted, curious as to see what he had actually done.

"Oh okay, I used the water source to create the steam. It's a little trick I picked up," Lorelei stared at him, and then turned to the shower. She pulled back the curtain, and...still nothing.

"Kirk, are you saying that your genius invention is a hot shower?"

"Well, no, I didn't create the shower, but I created the steam!"

"But everyone can do this,"

"No, because when they do it it's not the same steam as mine," Lorelei thought for a moment, searching for the correct words.

"Kirk, uh, I'm going to take a pass on this, uh, thing, but thank you,"

"Are you sure? It's a great deal," Lorelei smiled, nodding.

"That it is, but I'm still going to have to say no. Bye Kirk,"

* * *

The dance was approaching quickly and Rory had to admit that she was a bit excited. She was going to a stuffy dance where the tag on your dress meant more than the number of Faulkners you've read, but she didn't care. She was going with Dean and that's all that mattered to her.

However, she'd recently been thinking about Logan a lot. He crawled into her mind like a tape worm creeping through its victim's body. It was a curse, because first of all she had a boyfriend. Second of all, he was going to the dance with Madeline, a leggy blonde with no values. How could she compare?

Her thoughts on Logan were interrupted when her cell phone rang. She looked down at the screen, immediately feeling guilty. Dean's name was on the caller ID and she couldn't help but think that she should have been thinking about him adn not Logan.

"Hey,"

"Hi Rory, uh, we need to talk about the dance," She immediately stiffened, she could feel something was wrong.

"Uh, okay,"

"Listen, Ron can't take my shift and no one else can. I'm the only bag boy on Fridays, so they kind of need me," _I kind of need you_, Rory thought. However, she swallowed her disappointment and anger, acting like it didn't affect her at all.

"Oh, okay,"

"But I still want you to go,"

"What?"

"I know you were looking forward to this dance, and I still want you to go,"

"Dean-"

"I want you to go and enjoy yourself, have fun," Rory nodded, but then, realizing she was on a phone, quickly translated the movement into words.

"Okay,"

"Good, uh, I gotta go. Bye Rory. I love you,"

"I love you too," She said without feeling, hanging up the phone. She replayed the conversation in her head. Had Dean really just said that he wanted her to go without him? Did she want to go? She momentarily thought of Logan with Madeline and it sickened her. She didn't want to go to the dance without Dean, but at the same time she didn't want to miss it.

"Hey Mary," She cringed at the sound of Tristan's cocky arrogant voice.

"What do you want Tristan?"

"I want to know who you're going to the dance with,"

"That's none of your business," Rory said, not wanting to admit that Dean couldn't go because he was stacking cans. Tristan was a rich spoiled kid, he'd never understand how some people need, and want, to work.

"So you have no date,"

"Tristan, I have a boyfriend," He smiled, leaning against the locker next to hers.

"Right, good old Dean,"

"Yes," He peered at her, his eyes searching for the answer to the question in his head. He sighed, turning towards the object of his attention.

"Alright Rory, I'll take you," She gaped at him, a bitter laugh escaping her mouth.

"No,"

"But-"

"Tristan, I have a boyfriend,"

"Well, he's not taking you for some mysterious reason,"

"He was busy,"

"I doubt he'd want you home alone," Tristan had a good argument, what he had said fit perfectly with what Dean had asked of her. She sighed, accepting her fate.

"Fine, but you're meeting me at the dance and we're going as friends. Let me repeat that, as friends," Tristan smiled, handing her a ticket that he had already bought.

"See you Friday Mary,"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own this show or any other show.**

**A/N: Thank you to all of the reviews I got. You guys are awesome! I hope that you enjoy your ROGAN in this chapter. There is plenty...**

Chapter Four: Dance Dance...Part Two

"One more picture!" Lorelei begged, raising the camera to eye level.

"Mom, I need to go!" Rory groaned, quickly smiling for the obnoxiously bright flashing camera.

"I must say Rory, you look very nice. Who are you all primped for?"

"It's a dance, you're supposed to look nice,"

"Not necessarily, you look overly primped today. I mean, you curled your hair,"

"I always curl my hair," Rory said dryly, her hand unconsciously gravitating towards her hair.

"Once, you curled your hair once, and that was only after I chased you around the house with the curling iron threatening to burn you unless you used it," Rory rolled her eyes, picking up her purse.

"Bye Mom,"

"Bye sweetie, remember, when you bounce and fall, your curls bounce and fall,"

"Okay, refrain from bouncing, got it. Bye Mom!"

* * *

When Logan arrived at the dance he had every reason in the world to be happy. First of all he was going to a dance with amazing gourmet food and a punch that was sure to be spiked, and spiked heavily if it was up to him. Second of all, him and Madeline had just made out the entire drive to Chilton. However, he couldn't help but feel he was with the wrong person. All he could think about was Rory, and the minute he saw her he forgot all about Madeline and the backseat of the limo driver's car.

"Hey Rory," She smiled at him, but he could sense something beneath the grin. He felt a nervous energy much like his own, it was carefully concealed, but just enough was exposed.

"Logan, let's go get a table," Madeline said, her arms wrapping around his. He disentangled himself from her and shifted away from her clingy touch.

"You can go get a table Madeline, I'll be right in," Madeline nodded, walking into the dance hall. He turned to Rory, wanting more than anything to understand her. He couldn't figure her out, and it bothered him more than he thought could.

"Are you okay Rory? You look...different," She looked up at him, her blue eyes dull and dark.

"I'm fine,"

"So, are you here with someone?"

"I'm-"

"She's here with me," Tristan said, suddenly appearing next to Rory. He draped his arm around her slim shoulders but she quickly pushed him off.

"Friends Tristan, friends," Rory snapped, annoyance dripping from her voice. Tristan smiled at her and then looked at Logan.

"So, Huntz, how are you?"

"Fine,"

"How's Finn and Colin?"

"Fine," Tristan smirked at this remark, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Do you know any other word besides fine?"

"Yeah, but I'd rather not waste them on you. Bye Rory," Logan walked away, hating that they girl waiting for him was Madeline and not Rory.

* * *

Paris sat with Rory, watching the large group of Chilton kids dancing to the newest Killers song. The heavy beat of the song pulsated through the room, each girl and boy feeling it in their body.

"I thought these were smart and respectable people," Paris said.

"They are,"

"Look how they're dancing," Paris remarked, gesturing to a couple who was doing more groping than dancing.

"Okay, that's maybe taking it a little too far, but it is a dance. This is where everyone is supposed to let their hair down and be loose,"

"Well, they're definitely being loose," Paris paused, looking at the couple again, "wanna know the grossest thing?" Paris asked, taking a sip of her drink.

"What?"

"I think that the gropers are cousins," Rory shuddered, swallowing hard.

"I am scarred for life,"

"Why are you scarred for life?" Logan asked, sitting next to Rory. She gestured to the couple who had now started doing a little more than groping.

"Groping cousins," Logan winced, regretting asking the question.

"Where's Dugrey?" He asked, changing the topic. Rory smiled, pointing to Tristan who was "busy" on the dance floor.

"What happened?"

"Well, after the third time I refused to make out with him, I think he finally realized that I didn't want him,"

"He's a jerk,"

"Yeah, he kind of is," Just then a slow song came on, he smiled, extending his hand to Rory. She took it, holding back her smile which was threatening to break through. They walked to the dance floor and Logan put his arms around her waist. She took a deep breath and then draped her arms around his neck, his skin felt warm against her hands. They began to dance slowly and she felt her stomach drop, like when you slip or jump off the high dive. Little did she know that his stomach was dropping too.

"Why are you here with Tristan?" Logan asked, his voice was even but she could hear a hint of disappointment.

"He asked me,"

"So you'll go with any guy if he just asks you?"

"No, not if he's creepy. I wouldn't want to go with a peg legged creep or anything,"

"Hey, give the peg leg guy a chance," Rory smiled, relaxing finally in his arms.

"Okay, if I ever meet a peg leg guy I will be sure to at least go on one date with him,"

"Good," They fell silent, simply swaying with the beat.

"Why are you here with Madeline?" Rory finally asked, trying to keep the eagerness out of her voice.

"She asked me,"

"Oh,"

"And she's hot," He immediately regretted the comment, mentally kicking himself. Here he was, dancing with the only girl who managed to hold his attention longer than one day, and he says some other girl is hot? Rory didn't respond, but he noticed she distanced herself slightly from him. When the song ended she walked away, not saying a word.

"Damn it," He muttered softly, walking back to the table. He saw Rory had left, taking her purse and was curious of where she was going, he didn't dare follow her though. He had screwed up enough already.

* * *

"Dean?" Rory said, relieved he picked up.

"Hey Rory, uh, how are you?"

"I'm at the dance,"

"How is it?"

"With Tristan," The other end went silent. Dean didn't' speak for a long time, Rory feared he'd hung up.

"Dean,"

"I'm here,"

"I'm sorry, you said that I could go, and he asked,"

"Okay,"

"Don't be mad,"

"I'm not, I just thought...never mind,"

"What?"

"I...I didn't think that you would actually go. I...I didn't really want you to go,"

"What, you...did you lie to me,"

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to lighten the blow. I figured me not being able to go wouldn't be that bad if you still had the chance to go,"

"So, you didn't mean it,"

"No,"

"You're not happy I'm here with Tristan,"

"I hate it," Rory leaned against the wall, rubbing her temples with her free hand.

"Why didn't you just tell me the truth?"

"I couldn't,"

"So, you just told me what I wanted to hear?" Dean immediately became worried. He saw where this conversation was going and he didn't like it.

"Rory, no-"

"You just feed me words to shut me up!"

"Rory-"

"How do I know you've meant anything you've said to me? Do you even love me?"

"Of course I do. Please don't overreact," Rory paused, tears stinging her eyes. The truth was, she was questioning everything she'd said to Dean recently. Ever since Logan entered her life she hadn't been sure of her feelings anymore.

"Dean, I need to go,"

"I love you Rory, I do," It was too much, she couldn't handle Dean, not when she could still feel Logan's touch on her skin.

"Bye," She hung up, sniffling, which in her opinion was pathetic. She picked up her head, telling herself just to suck it up. As she was walking back into the dance she ran into Logan, once again cursing her bad luck and timing.

"Rory, are you okay? You look like hell,"

"Thanks," She said flatly, "that's what every girl wants to hear,"

"No, I meant...you just look-"

"I'm sorry, I know what you meant. I'm just," She paused, the tears threatening to spill. Logan noticed, moving closer to her. Before she knew what was happening she was openly crying, Logan's arms protectively around her. She buried her head in his chest, wanting to just disappear. He rubbed her back gently, wondering what could have pushed her over the edge. Once Rory felt stable she pulled away, wiping her eyes.

"You okay now?" He asked softly, his voice full of so much tenderness that Rory had to fight the tears back again. She nodded, not trusting her voice.

"Do you want to go back in?"

"No, I think I'm going to just go home," She finally said, her voice a bit wobbly, but almost normal.

"Do you want me to get Tristan?"

"No, I'll just take the bus," Logan shook his head, already knowing what to do next.

"No, take my limo,"

"What?"

"Take it,"

"But don't you need it?" He shrugged, causing a smile to appear on her face. He walked her out the limo, telling the driver to take her wherever she wanted. Rory turned to Logan and he was glad to see that the smile was back on her face.

"Thank you Logan,"

"Don't mention it," She smiled, resisting the urge to hug him. She got into the car and then gave the driver her address.

Logan watched her go, feeling elated. This had been a turning point for him and Rory, he knew it. Even though he now had no ride home, it was worth it. She looked happy, and that's all that mattered to him.

**A/N: AH! I hope that you liked all of the ROGAN moments...I really enjoyed writing them. Thank you for reading and please review. It only takes a few seconds and I love reading what you think of the story. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own it.**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate it...keep 'em coming! More Rogan in this chapter I hope that you like it!**

Chapter Five: The Wannabe Coffee

Rory woke up groggily, the 6:00 blinking brightly on her alarm. She groaned softly, barely audible, and climbed out of her warm bed. She wandered to the closet, pulling out her Chilton uniform. That was one of the advantages of Chilton, the uniforms, it enabled her not to think until 8:00 when classes start. The dressing process was permanately ingrained in her head, no thought necessary. First blouse, then skirt, then socks, tie, and finally shoes. The dressing ritual was foolproof, making it ideal for the ridiculously early mornings she dealt with. Once dressed, she meandered down to the family room, waiting for her mother to come down. Neither of them were fully awake, both counting on Luke to do the job. The moment Lorelei was ready they moved towards Luke, the smell of coffee hitting them before they even opened the door.

"Coffee!" Lorlelei said, collapsing on a chair. Rory followed in suit, taking the seat next to her mother. Luke approached them, his face more annoyed than usual.

"I can't," Lorlelei looked at him, her eyes wide.

"What?"

"I can't make the coffee. The damn machine broke,"

"No! We need our coffee, it makes us bright eyed and pretty. Our glow from coffee even challenges a pregnant woman's!"

"Lorelei,"

"I need coffee!" Luke slammed a cup in front of Lorelei and then one in front of Rory.

"Well, you're not getting it! Drink this," Lorelei looked down, sniffing the drink.

"No,"

"Lorelei-"

"Is this tea?"

"Yes,"

"You gave me adn Rory the coffee wannabe? Are you serious?" Luke just stared at her, his face looking bored.

"Just drink it, it'll give you caffeine,"

"But-"

"Drink it, damn it!" Lorelei shrank away, taking a sip. She turned to Rory who was suppressing a smile.

"Daddy is very mean today," Lorelei said in an unusually high voice. Rory watched Luke's face turn five shades of red and smiled.

"Yes he is,"

* * *

"I hate tea," Rory said, walking up to Logan.

"Uh, okay,"

"It has, like, 2 caffeine and is way too classy tasting,"

"Too classy tasting?"

"Yeah, the queen drinks tea, I don't want to drink tea. Whenever I drink tea I have a sudden urge to raise my pinky and sip daintily, I don't like it,"

"Are you saying that you need coffee?" Rory nodded, too tired to talk. He smiled, looking down at his own Venti Starbucks. He turned to her, offering her the steaming hot drink.

"Take it,"

"Why are you giving me all your things? First the limo, now your coffee. I don't know if I can handle it,"

"Well, try," He quipped, sticking the paper cup in her hand. She smiled, taking a sip. After she swallowed, she looked up at him.

"It's good, but nothing compared to Luke's,"

"Luke's?"

"It's a diner near my house, he knows how to make the coffee extra strong for me and my mom,"

"Rory, Starbucks coffee is very strong, one of the strongest made,"

"Yes, it appears that way to a weak coffee drinker,"

"Are you calling me a weak coffee drinker?" Rory smiled, taking another sip.

"No, not when you just relinquished your coffee to me. That was very chivalrous of you,"

"See, chivalry isn't dead," Rory didn't respond, instead she just drank more of the coffee, feeling more awake with each gulp.

"Finished!" She finally announced, dropping the cup into a garbage can. Logan gaped at her.

"You finished it already? The cup was nearly full!" Rory smiled, her hand grasping the strap of her back pack.

"Logan, you obviously don't know me,"

* * *

Lorelei was finishing the last touches on her secret room when she heard knocking on her door. She walked up the stairs hating that she had to choose such an inaccessible room for her secret one.

"This better be good, I just walked up a whole flight of stairs for his," Lorelei said as she opened the door. When she saw who it was she smiled, surprised.

"Chris,"

"Hey Lor, sorry about the stairs," She moved aside, letting him in. After she closed the door she hugged him tightly, overjoyed to see him again.

"Chris, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see my favorite Gilmore,"

"Aw,"

"Do you know where Emily is?" Lorelei slapped him playfully on the arm as he laughed.

"So not funny. If she was here it would be because she'd have to pick up my lifeless body,"

"And she probably wouldn't come for that herself," Chris added. Lorelei laughed, beckoning him to sit with her on the couch.

"I really missed you Lor," Chris said, sounding nervous, but endearing. Lorelei paused, but then responded.

"I missed you too,"

* * *

Rory was nervous as all hell. She was waiting for Dean and was having a complex array of emotions. On one side she didn't want him to come so she could avoid the inevitable events that were to come. However, at the same time she wanted him to come so she could get it over with. When Dean finally arrived she was so nervous her body was nearly shaking.

"Rory?"

"We need to talk," He paused before nodding.

"I figured. Rory, about the dance-"

"No, Dean, this has nothing to do with you or the dance,"

"Then what is it about?" Rory thought for a moment, searching for the right words.

"Me, it's about me,"

"What?"

"I'm starting to question our relationship, something that I never did before. I'm starting to have doubts about my feelings and my thoughts, and...," She couldn't go on, her voice was so shaky that the words came out all jumbled. Dean took her hands in his, rubbing them gently.

"Rory, I love you," He waited for her to respond, but she didn't. He looked at her but she couldn't bear to look back at him, the pain in his eyes too intense.

"Rory?"

"I...I don't know if I can do this anymore," He let her hands drop and her arms fell like those of a doll. Her eyes were tearing up quickly but she pushed them back, she refused to cry in front of Dean, especially when she knew that she was causing him so much pain.

"I have to go," He said, turning to leave, but Rory grabbed his hand, stopping him.

"Dean," He turned to her, his face hardened by emotion.

"I did love you, with all my heart, I did," He nodded and then left. Rory watched him leave, feeling terrible, but also, in a way, better. Her feelings for Dean had troubled her lately, now she had taken care of them. She took a deep breath and then walked away from her own personal "ground zero". As she was walking her cell phone went off. She pulled it out, hoping it wasn't Dean, she didn't think she could handle any more.

"Hello?" She smiled when she heard the voice, "hi Logan,"

**A/N: Okay...so I hope that you all liked it. I wanted to Dean breakup to be tasteful...so I tried. More Rogan is to come..because this is first and foremost a Rogan story. SO don't worry, it's coming. Please review! Press that pretty little button!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls.**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. I love hearing what you think! I hope you like this chapter!**

Chapter Six: Strings Attached

"Okay everyone, settle down!" Paris snapped, slamming her hand down on the large board room table. The staff of the Franklin looked at her, both frightened and amused. Rory was the latter, a small smile playing on her lips. Paris noticed this, but chose to ignore it, calling it out was too taxing for her.

"What is it Paris?" Logan asked, garnering surprised looks from those around him. No one questioned Paris, they simply listened and obeyed. However, Logan was different from them, this meaning that he was not afraid of Paris.

"Well Huntzberger, apparently Mrs. Darbis does not think that we know enough about leadership. Tomorrow we are all going to go on a retreat," Paris spat the last word out, her disdain not hidden. Logan laughed, leaning back into his chair.

"A retreat?"

"Yes, we're going to Camp Sunshine. It's a shoddy place where you're suddenly a leader if you hold a rope. We'll be doing idiotic things like swinging from a tire swing and walking on low ropes. Luckily, we'll be able to get one good story from it. Other than that, it is a huge waste of our time,"

"Sounds like fun," Logan countered, Paris simply rolled her eyes.

"You all need to be at this Iron Oaks at 7:00 AM, the directions are here, I'll pass them out. Do not be late, the sooner everyone gets there the sooner we can all leave," The staff mumbled quietly about their upcoming Saturday as Paris passed out the directions. None of them were too thrilled, Rory included.

* * *

"Rory, you're going to go and swing on a rope...in the outdoors?" Lorelei asked, watching her daughter pack her knap-sack with all the necessary outdoor accessories.

"Yes, and it's not just a rope...according to Paris it's a tire on a rope,"

"Oh, and that makes such a difference,"

"It does, swinging on just a rope conjures up visions of Tarzan. A tire on a rope though creates a Little House on the Prairie mood,"

"And how is Little House on the Prairie better than Tarzan?"

"They wear more than a loin cloth," Rory said, stating the obvious.

"Good point, so, you have sun screen on right?"

"Yes,"

"Good, because keeping your skin as smooth as a baby's butt should be on the top of your list,"

"It is, right after end world hunger,"

"That's my girl. Alright, have fun. Don't kill yourself falling off anything,"

"I'll try, bye!"

* * *

"Okay, today is a wonderful day! I'm Counselor Brady and welcome to Camp Sunshine!" Brady exclaimed, her voice too cheery to be naturally that way.

"Do you think she's on something," Logan whispered to Rory, eyeing Brady with contempt.

"Maybe she's just very happy," Rory replied, watching Brady talk.

"Today will be full of laughter, sun, and of course...FUN FUN FUN!" Rory shook her head, turning slightly to Logan.

"Something is definitely wrong with her,"

"Very wrong,"

"Okay, boys and girls, our first adventure of the day will be the tire swing challenge,"

"Oh my gosh, Paris wasn't lying about the tire swing part," Madeline said to Rory as they followed the jacked up counselor. Brady led them into the middle of the woods where they found a clearing with a cable hanging from a tree branch.

"Alright guys, now this is an elevator cable where I will put this string. Now this si a very strong cable, let's just hope it doesn't break when you're on it causing you to fall and break several bones," She laughed, the sound of the cackle sounding like the devil himself. Louise grabbed on to Madeline's arm, swallowing hard.

"I don't like this. I don't like this at all," Brady saw them talking and quickly moved over to them.

"Girls, this is not a time for socialization! You do that every other day now just shut your mouth for two minutes, okay? Anyway, the motive of this game is to get past the line I drew in the ground without touching the ground. Now imagine that there are blood thirsty perranas and sharks in the ground here. If you even lightly touch the ground these animals will gnaw your leg to the bone. And then the blood will just bring the others and they'll jump up killing you and devouring your entire body!" Her voice was dark, but then quickly turned light as she continued, "So, you don't want to touch the ground. Just get to the other side and then we can move on. Okay, now who wants to go first?"

* * *

The rope activity had passed relatively harmlessly. Rory had passed without touching the ground once and there were only a few casualties of a scraped knee and a jammed finger. Other than that it had all gone smoothly. The staff of The Franklin were now on their lunch break and were all discussing the abnormal cheery/creepy complex of their Camp Sunshine Counselor.

"I think she has a split personality or something. She is sugar sweet one moment and then scary the next," Robert said, taking a bite of his turkey sandwich. Madeline nodded, eating her salad.

"I totally agree, she seems wacked up," Rory laughed at all of this, she didn't participate, she enjoyed listening more. Hearing other opinions was more interesting to her than voicing her own. She pulled out all the contents of her lunch, and then began to eat, her hungry stomach thanking her the minute she finished her first cookie.

"Rory, how can you eat all that?" Logan asked, looking over her lunch.

"What do you mean?"

"You have a huge sandwich and right now I see five snacks, but who knows what else is in that seemingly bottomless lunch bag," Rory smiled, eating another cookie.

"There are only five snacks, and this is a marshmallow fluff sandwich, it can't be small,"

"Why? Is that a law?"

"In the Gilmore house it is. You must use two whole pieces of bread, otherwise it is an insufficient sandwich,"

"And five snacks?"

"I get very hungry," Logan smiled.

"I just don't get how you eat so much and weigh so little," Rory smiled, pushing away the now empty bag of cookies.

"What can I say? I'm a medical marvel,"

* * *

"Okay, boys and girls, your last activity of the day is the low ropes course. This will force you to trust those around you, otherwise you will fall and break your neck. Now, we will start here and go all the way to the other end. Any questions?" No one spoke up, so then the rope walking began. Rory was up on the rope and Logan was right below her, spotting from the front.

"Alright, nice and easy Ace,"

"Ace?"

"Yeah, like an ace reporter. I've read your stuff you know, it's quite good,"

"You choose to give me a nick name now? When I am teetering on a rope, possibly about to fall to my death?" Logan laughed, moving with her.

"You're not going to fall to your death, the rope is only a two feet off of the ground. Besides, if you do fall I'll catch you:"

"You better," Logan smiled, moving farther down the rope.

"So, do you like it?"

"Like what?"

"The name,"

"Ace?"

"Yeah," Rory thought for a moment. Did she like it? She wasn't sure, she knew she didn't hate it though. She said it to herself a few times, finding it quite appealing near the end.

"Yes, I guess I do,"

"Good, because even if you didn't I would have still called you it," Rory laughed, causing her to lose her balance. She stuck out her arms, trying to level herself, however it only made her more off balance.

"Oh no,"

"Just calm down, lean towards me, straighten up!" Rory did what he said, but it didn't help. She tried to stay upright, but it didn't work. She fell off of the rope, however, she didn't hit the ground. Logan, just as he had promised, caught her. His arms were around him and she was grasping his arm. She looked up at him, still surprised that she fell. Before she knew what she was doing she kissed him. He was surprised, but he still kissed her back. The moment she felt him kiss her back it dawned on her what she was doing. She pulled away, her eyes wide.

"Oh..I'm...I have to go," She quickly stepped away from him, running off. Logan watched her leave, completely stunned.

* * *

"Lane, I want to take you to the prom," Lane turned to see Dave there. She smiled, leaning against the table behind her.

"That's sweet, but my mom would never let me. Besides, she already has planned for me to go with Henry,"

"I'm sure we could convince your mom. I mean, she loves me,"

"Yes, but she loves you as Dave, the guy who plays for her church meetings, not Dave, the guy who dates her daughter,"

"Any chance she just needs time to get used to it?" Lane shook her head, smiling sadly.

"We're screwed," Dave hugged her, rubbing her back.

"Don't think so negatively, she'll come around," Just as he bent in to kiss her Lane's cell phone began to ring. She took it out and saw Rory's cell number.

"Oh, it's Rory, I have to answer this," She pulled away from Dave and then answered it.

"Hello?"

"Lane, I kissed him!" Rory was pacing back and forth, extremely nervous and confused. She had just kissed Logan, and now it was only normal for her to freak out and have a panic attack.

"Who did you kiss?"

"Logan!" She said the name a bit too loud and then looked around to make sure that no one was around.

"You kissed Logan! The hot blonde you were telling me about?"

"Yes, yes, yes, oh my gosh, I kissed him in front of everyone,"

"What happened?"

"I was on the low ropes, damn them, those stupid low ropes-"

"Rory,"

"Right, so I was on on them and Logan was one of my spotters. I fell off and Logan caught me. He was holding me and I looked at him, and then I just kissed him. It was terrible!"

"Wait, the kiss or the fact that you kissed him then,"

"Everything-well, the kiss actually was pretty good, but how it happened and the whole situation, so not good,"

"Okay, just calm down and act like nothing happened. Give yourself some time to mull over things and then confront him,"

"What if he approached me?"

"He probably will, just, be cool. Don't freak out," Rory nodded.

"Okay, I'll-"

"Ace?" She didn't even have to turn around, she knew that it was Logan.

"It's him, gotta go," She said quickly, hanging up. She turned to Logan, finding herself terrified. She had kissed Logan, and she had enjoyed it, but it was too soon. She had just broken up with Dean, she couldn't immediately go to Logan, it wasn't right.

"Hi,"

"Are you okay? You kind of bolted," Rory nodded, hoping he wouldn't move any closer to her, she didn't know if she would be able to control herself.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine. I just overreacted,"

"So, you kissed me," She paused before answering.

"Yes, I did,"

"About that-"

"It meant nothing, it was just something that happened. Let's just leave it at that,"

"But you kissed me,"

"I kiss a lot of people,"

"Like who?"

"I kissed Dean a lot,"

"You were dating,"

"I've kissed my grandfather," Logan stared at her, shaking his head.

"Rory, you're related, and I'm hoping you mean just the cheek or I'm going to be a little creeped out,"

"Of course I meant the cheek. Logan, I'm just saying that the kiss was wrong for me. It was too quick, to sudden. I just broke up with Dean, and...,"

"I understand, it was impulsive," He looked at her, and she couldn't help herself. He was looking at her so tenderly and his smile made her weak in the knees. One minute she was looking at him and then next thing she knew her lips were against his. He kissed her back, his hand moving to her face. She pulled away again, shaking her head.

"What are you doing?"

"Uh, you kissed me,"

"No, why did you kiss me back? You knew that I didn't want to kiss you,"

"But you kissed me," She looked at him, completely blank.

"I have to go," She ran off, leaving behind a confused Logan, who was unsure what to do next.

Rory ran to her car, not caring that the session wasn't over yet. She had to leave, she couldn't be around him anymore. She couldn't control herself when he was around, even as she was running to her car she wanted to turn around and go straight into his arms, but she wouldn't. It was too soon, she didn't want him to be her rebound, she didn't want to just go to the nearest guy because she happened to be alone. She turned on her car and then drove home as fast as she could, her and Lorlelei were due for a little heart to heart.

A/N: I'm sorry if this was a little choppy. I tried to make it as clear as possible. I hope that you liked the ROGAN, I tried to put in as much as possible without overdoing it. Please review, what you think about this story means so much to me. If you don't like how something is playing out, or want something to happen please tell me and I will try to use it! Thanks again!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls...**

**A/N: YAY! Over 100 reviews! You guys are just amazing! Thank you for all the reviews...keep 'em coming:-) Sorry this chapter took a little longer, I've been pretty busy. So...hope you enjoy this!**

Chapter Seven: The Aftermath of The Kiss

"Mom!" Rory yelled, slamming the door behind her. Lorelei walked out of the kitchen, popcorn in hand.

"Rory, you're just in time for a viewing of 16 candles. Are you ready to watch a movie where a guy falls for Molly Ringwald just because he knows she wants to sleep with him?"

"I need to talk to you, now," Rory had somewhat calmed down, meaning she was able to utter some words before blurting out what had happened.

"Okay, is everything okay?" Rory shook her head, sitting on the couch. Rory grabbed the popcorn out of her mother's hand and put a fistfull into her mouth.

"I...kiffed...Corgan," Rory said, the popcorn still in her mouth.

"Honey, how about you swallow and then tell me?" Rory swallowed and then looked at her mother.

"I kissed Logan,"

"What?"

"Twice,"

"What happened?" Rory explained the entire thing and Lorelei half smiled.

"Well, that would be cute if you didn't seem completely traumatized by it,"

"It was so embaressing, I kissed him in front of everyone, including the satanic counseler,"

"Alright, we'll get to the satanic counseler later, but, why is it so bad?"

"Because I just broke up with Dean and then I go and make out with someone else. I'm not that girl,"

"No one said that you were. You had a lapse of judgement, a Brittany Spears moment, we all have them,"

"Really?" Lorelei hugged her daughter, gently rubbing her back.

"Yeah, we do. Remember when I wore Rachel's sweatshirt thinking it was cute?" Rory nodded, her head hitting her mother's shoulder.

"Well, that was mine, because besides it being Luke's ex's it was also incredibly ugly. This thing with Logan is yours. You just need to talk to Logan about it and then move on," Rory pulled away from her mother, wiping away the tears that had escaped.

"School is going to suck Monday," Just then she noticed someone coming down the stairs. She looked up and her breath caught in her throat. She jumped up, running to him.

"Dad!" He hugged her tightly, smiling.

"Hey kiddo. I heard all about your little kisses up there. I say leave him wanting more. You're a Gilmore, so you're a tease," Rory smiled, taking her father's hand and leading him down to her mother.

"Do you know what would make me really happy right now?"

"What?"

"Making fun of an 80's classic with my mom and dad," He smiled, sitting next to Lorelei.

"Now that I can do,"

* * *

Rory was looking for him the moment she walked through the doors of Chilton. She didn't want to face him, but she knew her mother was right, she had to. Just the thought of the kisses made her light headed. The truth was, she had enjoyed those kisses, and had to force herself to pull away. She had freaked out because of those feelings, not the kisses. When she saw Logan she took a deep breath and then walked over to him. He was of course waiting at her locker, probably wanting to talk to her about the same thing that she did.

"Hey Logan," He smiled at her.

"Hey Ace," She smiled, the nickname catching her off guard.

"Um, I think that we need to talk,"

"That's the understatement of the year," Rory nodded, beginning to unpack her backpack.

"I...I think that we should just forget about what happened. It was an accident, it shouldn't have happened,"

"Are you telling me that you accidently kissed me, twice?" She wasn't looking at him, but she could hear the smirk in his voice. She wanted more than anything to slap that smirk off his face-or kiss it off. She settled on the smack but then aimed for the arm instead.

"Ow, what the hell was that for?"

"For being cocky. The kiss was an accident, an accident and a huge mistake," Logan nodded, looking at her. She hated when he looked at her like that, it made her uncomfortable, the tingle throughout her body causing goosebumps to form.

"You mean the kisses, plural," Rory groaned, hitting her head with her spare hand. She turned to Logan who was smiling at her.

"Okay, if we accept the fact that, yes, I did kiss you, can we move on?" Logan thought for a moment and then nodded.

"Yes, we can,"

"Good, now can we move on?"

"Under one condition," Rory sighed, closing her locker.

"Fine,"

"Did you enjoy the kisses?" The question caught her off guard. She looked at him like a deer caught in headlights.

"I...I need to get to class. Bye!"

* * *

"So, how's Sheri?" Lorelei asked casually as her and Chris ate burgers. Chris looked at her, surprised.

"Wow, you sure get to the point quick,"

"Well, last time I checked you two were pretty hot and heavy-"

"Do not use hot and heavy, it makes us sound like 16 year olds,"

"Oh yes, and we all know how hot and heavy you were at 16,"

"Sheri and I are finished," Lorelei was about to take a bite of her burger but stopped when she heard this. She looked at him, her mouth agape.

"What?"

"We're done,"

"But things were going so well. You two were living together, you bought a Saturn!"

"Well, the Saturn's still here, Sheri just isn't,"

"Wow, I just can't believe it. You and Sheri are done,"

"Yes, that is true," Lorelei was about to speak but then didn't. Not many people could shut her up, but Christopher could. She finally spoke, her hand wrapped around her coffee mug.

"Chris, why are you here?"

"I told you, I wanted to see my Gilmore Girls. I missed you guys," She smiled, leaning towards him.

"Does that mean that you will come with Rory and I to Friday night dinner this week?" Chris smiled.

"Yes, see you forget, Emily and Richard love me,"

"They didn't love you so much when you knocked me up,"

"Well, they seem to like the product of it, so I think it's pretty safe to say that all is forgiven,"

"You're right, they'll probably wet themselves when they see you,"

"Ah, going a bit too far," Lorelei smiled at him with a shrug.

"I am a Gilmore,"

* * *

Logan had pestered Rory the entire day, trying to pump information out of her. However, after an entire day of the silent treatment and slaps Logan had finally given up. Rory was relieved, and Logan was content. Both of them had settled on the fact that the kisses of Camp Sunshine were a memory and would stay that, just a memory.

"I think that Paris almost blew her coronary today," Logan said as him and Rory walked from the newspaper office. Rory laughed, looking behind her to make sure that Paris was not near.

"Yeah, she takes this paper a little too seriously,"

"A little?"

"Okay, a lot. At least everything gets done though, and our paper is amazing,"

"You're too nice,"

"Since when is that a bad thing?" Both Logan and Rory looked at the new person who had entered their conversation. He was a tall brunette, handsome and with an easy laid-back smile. Currently his smile was aimed at Rory, and Logan didn't like it.

"Hi Robert," Rory said, forcing a smile. She didn't particularly like Robert, but she didn't want to be mean.

"Hey Rory," He just nodded to Logan, causing him to become even more pissed off. He coudln't even muster a simple hello? Logan already thought that he was a jack ass, and especially didn't like having competion for Rory.

"So Rory," Robert began, "There's this party tonight at a friend of mine's house. It's going to be pretty cool, so, I wanted to know if you wanted to go with me," Logan looked at him, feeling extreme hostility towards him. Rory, however, just smiled and nodded.

"Uh, sure," Robert smiled and Logan could swear that there was a look of victory in his eyes. Since when was Rory a prize to be won? It disgusted him, Robert disgusted him.

"Alright, well I'll pick you up at 7:00,"

"Oh, I can drive myself. Where is it?"

"A friend's, Stephanie Vanderbilt's house," Logan's ears perked up at this. Stephanie had been his friend for a long time, and he was sure as hell going to be at that party.

"Okay, I'll see you there,"

"Alright," Rory watched him walk away, feeling nothing but dread. She looked at Logan who seemed extremely irritated.

"What's wrong with you?"

"He's a jerk," Rory gaped at him, shaking her head.

"I think that I'll decide that for myself,"

"He's not good enough,"

"Okay, while I appreciate the over protective streak you've seemed to have acquired...quit it. I'm a big girl, and I can take care of myself," Logan shrugged, walking towards his car.

"Alright, I guess I'll see you tonight then," She looked at him confused.

"Tonight?"

"Stephanie is one of my oldest friends. I've known her since I was two," He said over his shoulder as he walked to his car. Rory was unable to even let out a small sound. First, she was going to a party with a guy who she found absolutely boring and uninteresting, and then Logan was going to be there. The party was bound to be interesting.

**A/N: I hope that you liked it! Thank you for reading this. Please review, when the reviews come so do new chapters. So...press that purple button!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I hope that you like this next chapter!**

Chapter Eight: Do You Like Me? (Circle Yes or No)

Rory walked up to the house and her breath caught in her throat. The house was gorgeous, absolutely stunning. Rory thought that her grandmother's house was impressive, but the Vanderbilt's house was even better. The house was tudor styled with beautiful brick laying and awe inspiring landscaping. The lawns were extremely manicured, not a leaf on the green expanse, even though it was October. When Rory knocked on the door a pretty girl answered. Her blonde hair hung loosely at her shoulders, making Rory feel that her pulled back hair was a bit too severe.

"Hi,"

"Hello, I'm Rory," The girl smiled, moving aside to let Rory enter.

"Welcome, I'm Stephanie and, well, this is my party!" Stephanie looked at her, her eyes narrowed in concentration, "I'm sorry Rory, but, how do I know you?" Rory smiled awkwardly, playing with the skirt of her dress.

"Uh, I'm here with Robert," Stephanie's eyes widened as she realized who she was talking to.

"Wait, you're Rory Gilmore?" Stephanie couldn't believe it when Rory nodded. This was the girl who had managed to capture Logan's attention for more than three seconds. Rory looked at her confused, wondering how she had known her last name. Stephanie must have seen the look Rory had on her face because she quickly explained.

"Oh, Robert had told me about you, I just didn't know that it was...well, you. Robert is quite smitten with you," Rory thought that she heard some resentment in the last statement, however Stephanie quickly moved on, smiling at her.

"Well, I hope that you have a good time tonight,"

"Thanks, um, do you know where Robert is?"

"Yeah, he's in the kitchen. You know Robert, wherever the food is he is," Rory nodded and then headed to the kitchen. Stephanie watched her walk away, shaking her head. She was definitely not the usual Logan pick. First of all, she didn't look easy, and she actually seemed intelligent. Nothing made sense, but then again, a lot of what Logan did didn't make sense.

"She's here," Stephanie turned to find Logan. He was wearing a button down blue shirt and khakis, his blonde hair tousled in its trademark manner. He was currently looking at the kitchen and Stephanie couldn't help but smile.

"My my Logan, I never thought the day would come that I would find you stuck on a girl who hasn't slept with you,"

"I am not stuck on her," She turned to the kitchen, gesturing to Rory and Robert.

"So, you're not pissed off that she's here with Robert?"

"No," He tried to say the word in an even voice, but instead it came out all strangled sounding. Stephanie laughed, running her fingers through her smooth hair.

"Logan, I've known you since you were two. We were friends before you even liked girls-"

"Hey, I've always liked girls,"

"Logan, you can't lie to me,"

"I'm not stuck on her,"

"Whatever," Logan looked at the kitchen and watched Rory and Robert talking. Robert was currently talking, Rory listening attentively. Robert must have said something pivotal to the conversation, leaning forward to touch her arm for emphasis. Stephanie saw Logan tense up and smiled.

"Down tiger,"

"Do you have lots of alcohol,"

"Finn is here, and you know he doesn't come unless the bar is stocked,"

"Good, because I'm going to need it,"

* * *

"You seriously aren't taking me bowling," Lorelei said, as Chris handed her a pair of bowling shoes.

"Oh, I seriously am,"

"But I suck!" Chris smiled, leading her to their lane. He gestured to the rubbery inlays, smirking.

"That's why I got bumpers," Lorelei smiled, sitting down.

"I like you, '

"I know," Just then Lorelei saw Sookie and Jackson. They were at the front counter, Sookie trying to decide what shoe size she was.

"Sook!" Lorelei cried, running towards her.

"Hey Lorelei! Am I a size 5 or 6?"

"You're a 5 and a half,"

"I know, but they only have whole sizes,"

"How dare they, this is terrible. They should really try to accommodate those with indecisive feet," Sookie smiled.

"Lorelei, 5 or 6,"

"Get 6, nothing is worse than cramped feet,"

"Thanks," Sookie turned to the clerk who already had to shoes ready.

"So are you and Jackson here on a date?"

"Yeah, he wanted to take me somewhere different, so here we are!" Sookie looked at Chris, a knowing smile taking over her features.

"So, I see you're here with Chris, huh,"

"Yes,"

"Are you two together again?" Lorelei looked at Chris and shrugged.

"I don't know," She had asked herself that same question several times, each time not coming up with a suitable answer. She wanted to ask Chris, but was afraid that he would think that she was jumping the gun.

"Are you happy with your relationship/not relationship?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Sookie nodded, looking over at Chris again. Lorelei noticed and sighed.

"Stop staring, he's going to think we're talking about him,"

"But we are talking about him,"

"Yes, but the whole point of us talking about him in private is for him not to know about it,"

"Ah, right,"

"So," Lorelei said, finishing lacing up her shoes, "Do you want to double with Chris and I? I assure you that it will be comical, several 'ball' jokes will be made,"

"Well, as long as there's ball jokes,"

* * *

For an entire hour Rory listened to Robert talk. He had seemed semi-interesting when she had first met him, but he proved to be unbelievably boring. He went on and on about his family, and telling so called hilarious stories that ended up having no point. Then he did the cardinal sin, telling a joke and then forgetting the punch line. Rory was beginning to falter, starting to think that she couldn't handle anymore until he asked her to dance. She sighed in relief, more than happy to do something that hopefully would involve minimal talking. He took her hand and led her to the dance floor, which Stephanie's dining room had been converted to. The dance started off well, however, it quickly began to turn sketchy. She noticed that he had brushed her butt a few times, but just disregarded it as a slip of hand. However, as the dance progressed the brushes did too. Soon they weren't brushes but more like strokes, and then gropes.

"Robert," She said, her voice soft. He looked down at her and when she looked up he brought her lips down to hers. Her mind went crazy, wondering why some strange creep's lips were on hers. She pushed him off, but he only tried more.

"Rob-don't- Robert stop!"

"Can I cut in?" Robert pulled away quickly when he found Logan beside Rory.

"Uh, Logan, we're kind of busy,"

"No, I think that I need to cut in,"

"Logan, just fuck off, okay!" Robert said harshly. Rory had had enough, she walked away feeling hurt and gross. She had trusted Robert and then he ended up just being a horny ass. When Robert had kissed her she had actually felt puke move through her throat, her stomach churning, just the thought of it disgusted her. She wiped her mouth fervently, wanting to get every trace of Robert off of her. As she was walking someone grabbed her arm, she jerked away, tears filling her eyes.

"Stop it, please, just stop!" She jerked away more violently this time, spinning around, her hand raised to slap the perpetrator's face. When she saw it was Logan though she lowered her hand, the tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Hey, hey, Ace, it's okay...it's me,"

"Logan," He drew her body to his, holding her close. He rubbed her back gently as she buried her head in his chest.

"What happened?" Rory distanced herself enough from Logan to see Stephanie. Logan have her a look and that was enough, Stephanie understood. She strode up to Robert and slapped him.

"Get out!" Stephanie shrieked, "Get the hell out of my house!" Robert left quickly, not looking at Rory or Logan once. Stephanie practically skipped back, a smile on her face.

"You know I have always hated that kid, but I never really had a reason to kick him out? Anyone else that I should throw out of my house?"

"Nah, one's enough," Rory said, sniffling.

"Do you know what we need?" Logan said, picking up a nearby bottle of scotch.

"What?" Stephanie asked asLogan smiled, shaking the half full bottle of liquor.

"We need a sub-party. Where's Finn?"

"Probably with a red head,"

"Where's Colin?"

"Wishing he was with the red head," Logan smiled again, loving his friends.

"Go get them and meet Ace and I in the pool house. We have some major drinking to do,"

* * *

Sookie and Lorelei sat on the grimy bowling seats, watching the tense game before them. They had both given up on the game long before, Lorelei giving up after getting a gutter ball 6 times in a row. Sookie didn't fair much better, finishing a game with only 23 points. Chris and Jackson were still playing, proving to be competitive, and quite good.

"Strike!" Chris yelled, jumping up and down in excitement. Jackson glared at him, walking over to where all the balls were.

"You're only eight points ahead of me,"

"Nine," Jackson glowered at this, picking up his bowling ball.

"Whatever, you're about to lose," As he was about to throw the ball, Chris yelled out 'psych'! Jackson spazzed, the ball going straight into the alley.

"Damn it, Chris!" The handsome man smiled, handing Jackson another ball.

"Hey, you just need to focus more," Jackson glared at him, "Alright produce man, don't mess this one up,"

"You're just jealous that you don't grow as delicious produce as I do. Have you ever created something as genius as a kamkwat? No? That's what I thought" Chris smiled, leaning back onto the wall.

"Right, just bowl," Jackson threw the ball again, knocking down eight pins.

"I hate you," He said to Chris.

"Now, don't be a sore loser,"

* * *

"Love, have I met you?" Finn asked, staring at Rory. She smiled, learning not to be taken aback by his question. He'd asked it five times during their sub-party, she'd gotten used to it.

"Yes Finn, several times,"

"Oh, my memory must be a little hazy. That could only mean one thing, I need more drinks!"

"So, tell us, was Robert a good kisser?" Colin asked, garnering a punch from Logan, "Ow, I was just asking,"

"I don't know, I was too busy hitting him,"

"So you like it rough, love?" Finn asked. Logan hit him too, causing Finn to flinch.

"Ow, Logan, why are you so abusive today?"

"No, I was trying to get Robert off of me," She glanced at Logan quickly, "I'm kind of with someone else," Logan looked at her, feeling his entire body tense up. Was she back with Dean again? Or had she found someone else?

"Who is it Rory?" Stephanie asked, looking at Logan nervously. She knew Logan really liked Rory, and hearing her talk about a new guy would hurt him, but she was curious.

"Uh, well, I don't want to say anything yet. It's not official or anything," Stephanie nodded, slightly relieved that Rory hadn't said who it was. Rory looked at the clock, realizing how late it was.

"Oh, I need to go, it's pretty late. Stephanie, uh, great party,"

"I'll walk you out Ace," Logan said, standing up. He need to ask her something, and he couldn't wait. She smiled, nodding.

"Okay," They walked out and then he went for it.

"Rory,"

"Yeah?"

"Who were you talking about before?" Rory looked away, a small smile playing on her lips. She looked up at him and then answered him She spoke so quietly that he could hardly hear her.

"You," He slowly walked towards her, wanting to remember everything about this particular moment. He brought his hand to her face, caressing her cheek. He moved his face to hers but then stopped inches from her lips. She closed the distance between them, pressing her lips to his. He kissed her back, tilting her head back with his hand as she wrapped her arms around him, pressing her body to his. She finally pulled away, needing to catch her breath.

"Feel any urge to run away Ace?" She smiled, kissing him again.

"No, this is exactly where I want to be," Rory heard something behind her, a squeal to be exact, when she turned she saw the entire sub-party watching them.

"Stephanie, I told you to be quiet!" Colin said. Stephanie slapped him, making a face.

"I tried, but it's all so exciting!" Logan smiled, putting his arm around Rory.

"You sure you want to leave Ace?" Rory took his hand and smiled.

"I think I can stay a little longer," Logan smiled, walking towards the pool house.

"Alright, I think a Finn version of The Passion of the Christ is in order," Logan said. Stephanie smiled, holding up the empty bottle of tequila she'd taken from Finn's hand.

"Well, seeing this empty bottle, " Stephanie said, "I'm pretty sure Finn won't object," Rory looked at Stephanie and then Logan.

"Finn's version of The Passion of the Christ?"

"Ace, this is definitely going to be a night to remember," She smiled and kissed him.

"It already is,"

**A/N: YAY! So they're finally together. I hope that you liked it, I tried not to make the Robert thing too melodramatic..I think it worked. So...I know that I used some stuff from the Male-Yale party...but I already said I don't own anything so...yeah. I kind of changed the usage, so hopefully none of you minded. PLEASE REVIEW! If this chapter gets a good turnout I will have a new chapter tomorrow...so it's up to you.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own this...and neither does Amy Sherman Palladino anymore...and that makes me sad.**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. The turnout was good so here is the chapter that I promised you all!**

Chapter Nine: It's Raining Men

Ever since Rory and Logan got together at Stephanie's party they had been inseparable. They walked to class together, at lunch together, and before each class they talked outside of the classroom until they were forced to go in. They were incredibly cute together, and in Paris's opinion, sickening.

"Rory," Paris called out, running after her friend.

"Hey Paris,"

"Where's Huntzberger?"

"He had to get to class early today, apparently some project or something," Paris nodded, still fuming.

"You and him seem pretty serious," Paris mused, keeping her voice light, but Rory could hear the disdain.

"Uh, sure? I don't know, we really haven't specified what we are yet,"

"So you don't know if you're dating?" Paris asked, her tone getting brighter. Rory didn't answer, dread filling her. Were her and Logan dating? Or was she just the next girl in the long line of girls that went with him, and then went on with their lives?

"Do you think we're dating?"

"Well, I don't know. Logan really doesn't seem like the dating type, but you never know," Rory was about to respond when someone interrupted her.

"Hey Gellar, you're looking particularly pissed off today," Rory turned to find a handsome brunette behind her. She remembered him from a debate she had been at before, but was drawing a blank as of who he was. She looked at Paris, waiting for her reaction, but Paris didn't even look at the attractive brunette who obviously had an interest in her.

"Do you constantly have to badger me, Jamie? I'm not pissed off, that's just how my face is," _Jamie,_ Rory thought. Of course it was Jamie, a guy who found Paris's stubbornness and rudeness endearing.

"Hi Jamie," Rory said cheerfully, hoping that Jamie wouldn't notice that she hadn't known who he was before.

"Oh, hi Rory, good job at waiting until Paris said my name to greet me. It would have been terribly hurtful to have called me, let's say, Michael," Rory smiled sheepishly, but Jamie just laughed, patting her shoulder, "I'm just kidding, it's nice to see you again,"

"Jamie, your offbeat humor is definitely not one of your most appealing qualities," Jamie smiled at Paris, heading to his classroom, which they had just passed.

"You know you love it Paris. Bye Rory, it was great talking to you,"

"Bye Jamie!" Rory smiled at Paris, who was trying her hardest not to blush. Yet, once again Paris was defeated by her own body chemistry.

"You're blushing,"

"I am not, it's just a little hot in here,"

"Yeah, because Jamie just left,"

"You have a lot of nerve Gilmore, a lot of nerve," Rory smiled.

"Why don't you just play along. He obviously likes you, and he's a nice guy," Paris shook her head.

"No, I don't date. He probably has some stupid joke with one of his stupid friends about me," Paris said, switching to a mock Jamie voice, "Hey dude, I went on a date with that Gellar girl! How funny is that?"

"You're overreacting Paris. Haven't you ever thought that maybe he could genuinely like you?" Paris was silent for a while and then groaned.

"Ugh, Gilmore, now you have me actually considering him. Thanks a lot," She spat out as she walked into the classroom. Rory smiled, following her into the room.

"You're welcome,"

* * *

"So, that game was pretty intense last night," Sookie said as she handed Lorelei a cup of coffee. Lorelei nodded, drinking the caffeine goodness.

"Yes, that it was,"

"I can't believe that Jackson almost punched Chris,"

"I know," Lorelei smiled, remembering the fight. Chris had won the game and had made some remark to Jackson. Jackson of course freaked out and tried to punch Chris. He missed and ended up punching the computer that keeps score.

"Do you know that his hand has actually swelled?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, it looks like one of Mickey Mouse's hand. You know, how he always wears those huge obnoxious gloves. Except Jackson doesn't wear a glove...but it's pretty big," As both Sookie and Lorelei were reminiscing about their eventful night, Michel came in, as unhappy as usual.

"Lorelei, there is someone here to see you," Lorelei walked out to find Chris waiting for her.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"I'll admit, I'm stalking you," Chris joked.

"Oh, so that was you behind the bushes earlier,"

"Damn, my disguise of a green shirt and some twigs didn't work," Lorelei smiled at this.

"No, that would have worked, the pink ballerina costume you were donning gave it away,"

"Oh, of course,"

"So...what's the real reason you're here?"

"Well, I hear that this place has the best peach pie around,"

"Sookie makes it herself. She puts a special sauce on it that is so good that you'll want to bathe in it,"

"Well, then point me to the table with the pie," She smiled.

"Right this way Mr. Hayden," She lead him to the best table in the dining area and then handed him a menu. Chris looked up at her, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Okay, now that you have gone through all the trouble tog et me this fantastic table, I think it's only fair for me to invite you to eat with me," Lorelei smiled, blushing slightly.

"Chris, I'd love to, but-"

"If you'd love to then just say yes,"

"But, they need me,"

"Ten minutes, just ten minutes. Tell Sookie to bring out two slices of her famous pie and then we'll talk," Lorelei smiled, considering it.

"Just ten minutes,"

"Ten minutes,"

"Alright, you're on,"

* * *

"So, I say that our first official day together was pretty good," Logan said, putting his arm around her waist.

"Uh huh,"

"Paris seemed especially angry today. Any reason why?"

"I don't know," Logan looked at her, surprised and confused by her monotone answers.

"Rory, what's wrong?"

"Nothing,"

"Well, it definitely doesn't sound like nothing,"

"I'm fine," Rory said, wanting just to get home and talk to Lane. She needed a one on one with her best friend, or her mom. She couldn't handle it on her own, she needed a second opinion. Logan stopped walking, facing Rory.

"Okay, now I know that something is up. Will you just tell me what it is, or will I have to keep guessing?" Rory didn't respond so Logan shrugged and then began reeling off reasons why Rory was acting weird, "Uh, you and your mother are fighting, Luke didn't make his coffee strong enough, you-"

"What are we?" Logan looked at her, perplexed.

"Uh, a boy and a girl?"

"No, what are we together,"

"We're dating," Logan said simply. Rory nodded, not responding, "Do you have a problem with that?"

"No," Rory said, shaking her head, "I just don't know where I stand. Are we casually dating, are we friends with benefits dating, serious but then over in a week dating?"

"Rory-"

"I need to know, before I invest myself fully into this relationship, I need to know if it will be worth it. I don't want to get too involved if I'm just another girl to you,"  
"You're not another girl to me Rory," Logan took her hand and looked into her eyes.

"But-"

"Rory, to tell you the truth I have never felt this way about anyone before. You're different, you're not what I usually go for, but that's what makes it so great," Rory smiled, her free hand going up to the scarf around her neck. She rubbed it absentmindedly, trying to calm herself down. She was so happy, so excited that she wanted to jump up and down.

"So," Logan continued, "I'd say that our relationship is none of the ones you listed. I'd call it a serious worth investing full self into relationship," Rory kissed him, a huge smile taking over her face. Logan kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her. He realized, that with her in his arms, he felt happier than he had felt in a while. Everything, for once, felt right.

* * *

"You do understand that our so called ten minutes has now stretched to a half hour," Lorelei said, smiling. Chris took another bite of the peach pie and shrugged.

"You could have left after ten,"

"The pie hadn't come yet,"  
"Well, that's what you get for setting time peramitors," Lorelei smiled, looking down at her pie.

"So Chris, seeing that our little visit is coming to and end, I have to ask you a question," Chris looked at her expectantly.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to bathe in Sookie's special sauce,"

"No, I'd like to shower in it, that way I could just drink it from the shower head,"  
"You could do that with a bath too,"

"Yeah, but the whole sticking your head underneath the faucet is totally overrated," Lorelei smiled, not saying anything. She was too busy pushing a nagging question back down her throat. However, just like vomit, the question came up again, and against all her efforts she couldn't squelch it.

"Chris, what are we doing?" He looked at her surprised.

"Eating pie,"

"No, I mean, what are we doing with us?"

"Oh, well...,"

"I don't expect anything, I just, I need to know where this is heading," Chris thought for a moment and then looked at her.

"Okay," He said, placing his fork back down on the table, "Lorelei Gilmore, will you be my distinguishable dating partner?"

"Chris," She said quietly, the excitement bubbling inside of her bursting. She calmed herself down and then looked at him, "Only if I get to ride your Saturn whenever I want to," Chris smiled, taking her hand.

"Okay, deal,"

**A/N: Okay, so...yay...this was a very couple-y chapter. I hope that you liked it. Now you all know that this a balconybuddy and a Rogan...through and through, yes it is. I warn though...drama is coming...but good drama. Please review! I love reading what you think, it helps me to create better chapters. Better chapters mean that you will enjoy them more! So..hit that button...you know that it is so appealing!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls, and never will.**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I appreciate it. I hope that you like this next chapter!**

Chapter Ten: I'm Not a Hooker: so I don't want to look like one

Rory and Logan were standing next to her locker, Rory leaned up against the locker, Logan's body against hers. She really wasn't one for PDA, she was disgusted when other people did it. However, when she got with Logan she found an instant liking to it. She found that it was an art, doing it without being too forward. There was a right way and a wrong way to make out in public. Rory liked the subtle way, aka the right way.

"I love mornings," Logan said, kissing her.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I get to see you,"

"You see me in the afternoon too," Rory said in-between Logan's lips pressing to hers and then lifting again.

"Yeah, but I don't get to do this in the afternoon. Time is too cramped," Rory smiled, pulling away from him. She rested her hand on his shoulder, leaning her head against the locker.

"Well, I think that we should just revolt against time,"

"Are you saying be late to class?"

"No, just make out quickly," Logan smiled, leaning in to kiss her again. However, they were interrupted by Paris who charged up and started talking to Rory immediately.

"Okay Rory, I did it," Rory unhappily pulled away from Logan and faced Paris.

"Did what?"  
"I said yes to Jamie. We are going to go on a date tonight and you need to help me," Rory smiled.

"I'm so happy for you!"

"I have nothing to wear,"

"How do you know?"

"Because I know what's in my closet and it's all too conservative and not date material. I'm not date material," Rory could see that Paris was beginning to freak out and she quickly jumped into action.

"Whoah, relax Paris. When's your date?"

"7:00,"

"Be at my house at 5:00, and I will have my mother help you,"

"Is she good?" Rory smiled, nodding.

"Lorelei Victoria Gilmore is an expert at dating. She knows exactly what to wear for specific dates and is quite willing to share her knowledge. One time I had a date with-" She stopped when she realized that she was about to talk about Dean. She looked at Logan quickly who just smiled at her.

"Go on Rory, I understand that you had others before me. While I'd like to think that you remained alone and eager, waiting for me, I know that you didn't," Rory smiled, as he wrapped his arm around her waist. She leaned into him, turning to Paris once again.

"As I was saying, I had a date with a certain someone-"

"Farmer boy?" Rory couldn't help but smile. She nodded, continuing on with what she was saying.

"It was my first date with Dean and she instructed me on clothes. It all worked out quite well, so I can honestly say that there is a pretty much a 100 guarantee that she will not fail,"

"You better not be playing with me Gilmore," Rory smiled.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't do that, I value my life too much,"

"Alright, I'll be over at 5:00,"

"Great, we'll be waiting,"

* * *

"Alright, so where do you want to have our first official date?" Chris asked, handing Lorelei her purse.

"Somewhere with food,"

"That is a given,"

"Good food though," Chris nodded, racking his brain for any romantic place to go.

"Well, there is this Italian place right outside of town,"

"Nah, I'm not really in a Godfather mood,"

"You don't need to be in a Godfather mood to enjoy Italian food," Lorelei gaped at him, shaking her head.

"Christopher Hayden, I cannot believe you just said that. Marlon Brando is turning in his grave,"

"He's too fat for that, he wouldn't fit,"

"No Italian food,"

"Fine, any thoughts?" Lorelei looked out of the window and then suddenly got an idea.

"I know!"

"What?"

"We'll get take-out from Al's Pancake House,"

"That's the place with exotic food right?"

"Yes,"

"Do they even have pancakes?" Chris mused.

"No, why would they?" Lorelei stated, grabbing a phone, "Okay, so I know what I want. How about you?"

"Just get me anything, just make sure that it's edible. I know how you Gilmores eat. You have cast iron stomachs, I swear you do," Lorelei smiled, dialing the number.

"Yes we do, I had Rory's put in an hour after birth. That way she wouldn't be deprived of stuffing herself with formula and smashed peas," She paused when someone answered on the other end of the line, "Oh hi, it's Lorelei...yes...glad that your knee is better Al...oh...that's quite a shame, you hurt your other knee now...wow...unlucky. Okay, for my order I want the goulash, tandori chicken extra spicy, sticky rice...two orders, hunan beef, sesame chicken, fried rice, chengeh skewers, and then some fortune cookies," She looked at Chris, who was shaking his head with a smile. Lorelei's eating habits never ceased to amaze him. She ate so much, and yet stayed so little. Her look was asking him if he wanted anything added to their extremely long order and he shook his head no, "Alright, that's all Al. We'll pick it up in ten. Bye!" She hung up, smiling at him. He shook his head, still reeling from the order.

"I am so going to get sick tonight," He muttered.

* * *

Rory walked into the house instantly smelling the wonderful aroma of foods from Al's. The scent was peculiar, like no other. This was because it was not just one style or ethnicity of food. This was food from several countries, varying greatly in seasoning, spices and taste. To some people it would smell terrible and turn their stomachs, to Rory it was heaven.

"Please tell me that you got hunan beef!" Rory said as she entered the kitchen. Lorelei smiled at her, raising the carton.

"Of course I got some, there's only half left though," Rory greeted her father and then sat next to Lorelei.

"So, why did you order all of this food? We usually don't go this crazy unless it's a special occasion. Like, watching Ben Hur or the entire Star Wars trilogy,"

"Well, while this is not as exciting as watching Harrison Ford with long hair," Chris shot her a look and she smiled, "Sorry Chris, your hair is just too short. Anyway, this is me and Chris's official first date," Rory looked at her mother, her eyes slightly wider than before.

"Oh no,"

"What?"

"I have Paris coming in a half hour,"

"For what?"

"She was freaking out about a date and I told her that you and I would help her," Lorlelei nodded, cracking open a fortune cookie. She read the fortune and then turned to Rory.

"Well, I will follow the simple advice of this fortune cookie. It say: You Love Chinese Food. Now, think of a way that this could help our situation,"

"Mom," Lorelei had already begun thinking though, and once Lorelei had found a bit there was no stopping her.

"Well, we could attack her with pork fried rice, driving her out of town. Not only would she be gone, but also smell pretty damn good for her date. I mean, who doesn't love a girl you smells like pork?"

"Someone who's Jewish," Chris replied. Lorelei nodded, quickly turning to Rory.

"Is the date Jewish?"

"Not that I know of," She smiled, leaning back into her chair.

"Perfect, then we have a plan. No more eating the pork fried rice, it has a higher use now,"

"Mom," Rory pleaded, her mother's humor beginning to wear thin.

"I'll help Paris, don't worry. I'll have her looking hot in no time. A little eye liner, a little blush. She'll finally turn into a swan,"

Paris arrived five minutes early, eager to be turned into the ravishing creature that she had imagined. She had brought her make-up and a few possible outfits. Lorelei took in the entire appearance, severely pulled back hair, minimal make-up, she had a lot to do.

"Okay Paris, now what outfit are you thinking of wearing?" Lorelei asked. Paris pulled out a beige skirt and v-neck sweater in a powder pink. Lorelei nodded, moving over to some other outfits that she had brought. She picked up a red tank top with lacy trimming and looked back at the sweater.

"Paris, go put on the outfit with his underneath the sweater. The colors will compliment perfectly," Paris nodded, quickly getting dressed. Make-up was next, and this was a point of conflict. Paris was someone who didn't like to be noticed when it came to her looks. It made her nervous and also made her feel less intelligent. Lorelei however, felt that being noticed was something that was wonderful. This difference in ideology also garnered a difference in make-up.

"Not too much eyeliner," Paris said sternly, "I don't want to look like I just came back from working a corner,"

"Not too much moving," Lorelei said, her voice equally stern, "Or you'll look like you just came from a boxing match," Paris huffed, giving up. She closed her eyes, letting Lorelei do what she wanted. When she opened them again they looked good, a little garish, but still pretty good. Now it was time for the lips. Once again Paris and Lorelei didn't agree.

"No red, red is for hookers," Lorelei shook her head, becoming very annoyed with Paris.

"Red is not for hookers, except if it's a red light, then yes, hookers it is,"

"How about a pink?"

"No, red,"

"Pink!"

"Red!"

"Pink!"

"Red!" This went on for several minutes until Rory finally intervened, picking the color. It was a darker pink, slightly red tinted, but still pink. Paris liked it and Lorelei settled. Cheeks luckily went past seamlessly and Paris was out of the door and off to go on her date. Lorelei collapsed on the couch, a grimace fixed on her face.

"And you have to deal with that girl every day?" She asked Rory.

"Yep,"

"Poor girl," Rory smiled, sitting next to her mother.

"Now you see what I have to deal with,"

* * *

Paris was extremely happy with how she looked. She actually felt beautiful, she felt like Jamie had a reason to go on a date with her now. She knew that she had given Lorelei a hard time, but she was appreciative of what she did, she really was. She knew that Lorelei was right about everything the minute that she opened the door and found Jamie there. He looked at her and the look in his eyes was pure admiration and surprise. He had never seen her look so beautiful, neither had she.

"Wow, Paris you look...wow...," Paris smiled, blushing.

"Thanks, are you ready to go are we just going to stand here?" Paris asked, returning to her old self, some things just don't change, Jamie smiled, glad that her personality didn't. He liked her arrogance and spunkiness, it was something that attracted him.

"Yeah, let's go,"

* * *

"So, sorry that our first date was interrupted," Lorelei said, leaning into Chris. They were currently sitting on her couch, watching re-run episodes of Extreme Makeover. Lorelei couldn't help but think of Paris. Even though the girl was a complete pain, she hoped that her date was going well. Chris kissed her head, rubbing her arm.

"Our first date was wonderful. It was eventful, and I will surely never forget it,"

"Yes Paris berating me the entire time that I helped her was pretty unforgettable,"

"No, the look on your face the entire time was unforgettable. You were holding back weren't you?" Lorelei smiled.

"I had several sarcastic comments that I had to keep inside. My humor is an acquire taste, and Paris seemed frazzled enough," Chris smiled and kissed her.

"Well, it's my taste I guess then, because I find you funny,"

:"No, you just like making fun of all the clumsy stupid things I do," Chris laughed.

"Okay, don't tell me that you tripping and then dropping all of the food isn't slightly comedic,"

"It was,"

"Us having to buy all new food wasn't that funny,"

"No, that was too, because I got to hear Al lecture me on how if I hurt my knees to not get them replaced, because someone of my age would of course do that,"

"You know Al, he's an expert," Lorelei smiled, kissing him again.

"Overall, this was an extremely good date,"

"The best,"

* * *

Lane had asked her mother about prom and had subtly included it in every conversation possible with her mom. She would talk about how other people were going, how she thought it would be cool. Finally she got the courage to ask her mom if she could go. Her mother had simply told her that she would think about it. Since that day a week ago every time that her mother approached her, her body tensed up with anticipation. This time was no different.

"Hello Momma,"

"Lane, I have decided that I will let you go to the Prom," Lane couldn't believe her ears. Her mom was letting her go. Her mom, who had actually passed out fliers saying how dancing was something devised by the devil, was letting her go.

"Momma, thank you. Oh...thank you!"

"Henry will pick you up before the dance and you two will go," Lane just stared at her mother, the words still processing.

"Wait..did you just say Henry?"

"Yes, if you are going to go, then I will pick the gentleman,"

"Momma-"

"You and Henry will go. You want to go to the Prom, yes?" Lane nodded, swallowing hard.

"Alright, then you will go with Henry," With that Mrs. Kim walked away, Lane not looking after her. She sat down on one of the many chairs in the antique shop and replayed what had just happened. She was going to prom, but with Henry. She was going to prom with Henry. Henry was taking her to prom. She said it several different ways in her head, and she disliked it each time. She desperately wanted to replace his name with Dave's. Have her going to prom with Dave. Her and Dave going to prom.

"Oh well," She said quietly to herself. She knew her mother would never let her go with Dave. She stood up and then headed out for band practice. She wanted to get there earlier, her and Dave were going to have some talking.

* * *

Paris couldn't believe it. She had just gone out on a date with a handsome nice guy, and they had a good time. Jamie listened attentively when she spoke, and offered good rebuttals to things she said. He was intelligent, gorgeous, and actually liked her. She was still in shock when he dropped her off.

"I had a really good time," Jamie said as they walked up to her front door.

"Yeah, me too,"

"We should do it again some time soon," Paris smiled.

"Yes, we should," They had stopped at the doorway now and were standing in awkward silence. She looked up at Jamie and he looked down at her. Slowly, but surely, he began to lower his head to hers. She held her breath, waiting for his lips to catch hers. When they did, it was like nothing she had ever imagined. Her entire body tingled as his lips pressed against hers. When she pulled away she was so dizzy that she had to place her hand on the door to steady herself.

"Bye Jamie," She said, trying to regain control over herself. He smiled, running a hand through his dark hair.

"Bye Paris,"

**A/N: Okay...so a lot happened in this chapter. I hope that you liked this. Just so you know there is a lot on the way. Lots of good GG fun. There will be a PROM...yes...gotta have a prom. Not what you guys probably expect, but it will be good...hopefully. Please review! I love reviews..they make me very happy. So, please make me happy!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I still don't own it...wow...what a shocker.**

**A/N: Okay...sorry that this took a little longer than my other chapters. I've been pretty busy...I've started drivers ed so I have been out and about. I hope that you like this chapter.**

Chapter Eleven: Sprinkles bring out the Scaredy Cat in Logan

"I think it's time that you were introduced to Stars Hollow," Rory said to Logan as they walked out of school, hand in hand. Logan smiled, he had been expecting this for a while, and now the inevitable had come to be.

"Really?"

"Yes, you said that you wanted to meet Luke and my mom, and now you can,"

"Rory, I really don't do the whole parent thing. Parents like me, but I don't particularly like parents," Rory smiled.

"My mom is different, she's a cool mom, or at least that's what she likes to think. She'll be cool, I promise you,"

"I don't know Rory," She stopped, turning to him.

"Logan please, it would mean a lot to me," Logan thought for a moment, weighing his options. If he went she'd be really happy, but he'd have to suffer through a meeting with the parents. However, he'd be letting her down if he didn't go, and it also might make her think that he didn't take their relationship seriously. He sighed, realizing that he had no way out.

"Alright, if it means that much to me we'll go," Rory squealed, hugging him.

"Wow, you squealed, this much be pretty big," Rory kissed him, her forehead resting against his.

"Thank you Logan. Now, are you ready to go?" Logan looked at her surprised.

"Now?" She smiled, grabbing his hand, and then dragged him out to his car.

* * *

"Sean Connery," Chris stated, staring Lorelei down.

"No, Roger Moore,"

"Sean Connery, he's Scottish,"

"And Roger Moore is British, so was James Bond,"

"Yes, but the Scottish accent sounded classier," Chris pointed out.

"Classier? The Brits, like, created classy!" Lorelei and Chris had watched From Russia With Love, and were currently arguing over who was the better James Bond. Lorelei liked Roger Moore, while Chris was adamantly defending Sean Connery as the reigning Bond.

"Roger Moore is a better kisser," Lorelei said with a smile. Chris just gaped at her, shaking his head.

"That has no backing,"

"You can tell, the Bond girls always looked happier in his movies,"

"You're crazy,"

"Hey, it's not my fault that little Seanie couldn't deliver,"

"Oh, we are so over with this conversation. It took a very odd turn," Rory and Logan had just walked in and went over towards the couple. When Lorelei saw Rory she jumped up, giving her a bone crushing hug.

"Fruit of my loins!" Rory smiled, pulling away.

"Mom, that was funny the first four times, even the fifth was slightly amusing, but now it's just overused," Rory moved over to Christopher, giving him a quick hug and peck on the cheek. Lorelei was currently looking at Logan, her interest spiked.

"Alright Rory, who's Ryan Phillipe over here?" Rory smiled, grabbing Logan's arm and gently pulling him next to her.

"Mom, Dad, this is Logan," Lorelei smiled at him.

"Oh, so you're Logan. I finally get to meet the other half of the infamous Camp Sunshine kiss," Rory blushed, shooting her mother a look. Logan just laughed it off, nodding.

"Yes, that is me,"  
"Well, it's nice to meet you," Lorelei said, Chris followed in suit, being as cordial as a father could be. Logan and Rory sat down at the table with her parents and then Luke came. He looked at Logan pointedly, disdain evident in his eyes.

"You're Logan, right?" Logan nodded, a bit scared of the man with the backwards baseball cap.

"Is that your gas guzzling SUV?" He asked, gesturing to the BMW X5 parked right outside the diner.

"Uh, yeah," Luke didn't respond, he just poured the coffee and then turned once more to Logan.

"Thanks for polluting our air. You will have your own personal hole in the ozone layer," Lorelei groaned looking at Luke.

"Luke, you drive a large pick-up truck, and since when do you care about the ozone layer?"

"I'd like to keep global warming from happening as long as I can,"

"Apple pie!" Rory said, trying to ease the tension that was so thick that you could cut it with a knife. Luke looked at her, and nodded.

"Alright, coming right up," Rory turned to Logan, a sheepish smile on her face.

"I'm sorry about that Logan,"

"I don't think he likes me,"

"No, he likes you...he's just...,"

"Grumpy?" Lorelei offered.

"Yes, he's just a little grumpy today,"

"It's probably because your mother ordered eight cups of coffee already, and we've only been here for a half hour," Lorelei smiled, shaking her head.

"No, it's probably because Kirk ordered a burger and then grilled him on how it was made,"

"Ha...grilled him...it's a pun," Lorelei giggled. Rory smiled at her mother, turning to Logan to explain.

"Kirk just saw Super Size Me,"

"I'm guessing that's not good?" Rory shook her head, looking at Kirk who was carefully examining his burger.

"No, not at all. Kirk tends to take things to the extreme, or past the extreme,"

"This town is definitely strange," He peered at her, "How did you end up so normal?"

"It was all me," Lorelei confessed, a satisfied look on her face.

"It was," Rory confirmed, "She is the only thing that has kept me from turning into Kirk," Logan looked back at Kirk, who was currently sniffing his bun, and then looked back at Lorelei.

"Thank you," He said, interlacing his fingers with Rory, Lorelei smiled at this, beaming.

"You're welcome Logan,"

"Now, where did you go before Chilton?" Chris asked, eager to get some information on Rory's new boyfriend.

"Groton, but, uh, I got kicked out,"

"Groton? No one gets kicked out of Groton!" Logan smiled as he explained what had happened. Maybe this whole Stars Hollow thing would turn out okay. Rory's parents seemed cool, and while Kirk was a bit weird he was also pretty damn amusing. Things were definitely looking up.

* * *

"Rory, I love your town," Logan said, reclining on the Gilmore's couch. Rory cuddled up to him, turning her body towards his.

"Logan, Babette just hassled you,"

"So?"

"She said that if you broke my heart she'd send her cat on you. Sprinkles has very sharp claws, trust me, I babysat her before, I came home with battle wounds," Logan smiled and kissed her.

"Well, then I guess that it's a good thing that I'm not going to break your heart,"

"Ah, how sweet. I still feel kind of bad though. Babette got pretty animated, she nearly fell off the stoop as she was jumping for emphasis," Logan smiled, remembering the moment.

_"If you hurt her Blondie, I'll send Sprinkles after you. Rory is like a daughter to this town, we're all her parents. You treat her good, you here? She's a good girl!" Babette said proudly, "She's a good girl!"_

_"Babe, cool down!" Maury yelled from in the house, "Be cool!"_

_"Ah, my Maury. Now there' s a good man. You should learn a few things from him Blondie!" Logan nodded, trying not to smile._

_"Alright, uh, it was nice meeting you,"_

"That was the best part," Rory laughed, kissing him. He kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her.

"Ah!" Chris said as he walked in on Logan and Rory a bit preoccupied. Rory pulled away, smiling.

"Sorry Dad," Lorelei came in next, two large bowls of popcorn in her hand.

"Did you catch them necking?" Chris turned to Lorelei, a surprised look on his face.

"Lorelei!"

"What? I caught her and Dean doing it all the time," Chris shook his head, setting the bags of candy on the table.

"Okay, very bad image in my head," Lorelei snickered, turning on the television.

"Alright Rory, now since Logan is here I picked a very special movie,"

"What movie?"

"The Godfather," Lorelei exclaimed.

"Please tell me that it's the one with Sofia Coppola's death scene,"

"Of course it is," Rory smiled, turning to Logan.

"Have you ever seen this?"

"No,"

"Logan, this is definitely going to be a day to remember for you,"

* * *

The movie ended at 10:00 and Logan got back to his house by 10:30. He tiredly walked into the house, his eyes getting heavier with each passing second. He was ready to go to bed, however, the moment that he entered the living room he was attacked by his mother.

"Logan, where have you been?"

"I was with Rory,"

"Oh," Logan could hear the disappointment in her voice, but decided to just let it go. He knew that his family didn't like Rory. He didn't understand it, she was a Gilmore, yet they still looked down on her. Usually he would have started a fight with his mom, defending Rory, but he was just too tired.

"Mom, I'm going to go to bed,"

"Logan, before you go to bed there's someone who I think you'll want to see,"

"Mom, it's late," He turned to go upstairs, but his mother stopped him.

"Logan,"

"What?"

"Allison is staying with us," Logan stared at his mother, still processing what she said.

"As in Allison Fallon?"

"Yes,"

"My ex girlfriend?"

"Yes," Logan heard a tone of happiness in this response and found himself tense up. He knew that Shira didn't like Rory, but would she really try to break them up by bringing in his ex?

"Why is she staying with us?"

"Her parents are going to be indisposed for two weeks. They asked us to let her stay with us,"

"Great,"

"You should reconnect with her,"

"Mom, I'm with Rory,"

"Oh Logan, I only meant as friends. Anything past that is your choice,"

"Nothing will go beyond that point because I'm with Rory,"

"Of course," Logan could hear the disappointment again and couldn't stand it anymore.

"I'm going to bed," He turned around and headed upstairs, suddenly having a massive headache, and it came from just hearing her name. Allison was back, and instantly his life became complicated.

* * *

"It's terrible, I have to go with Henry and...I hate it," Lane was telling Rory about her prom dilemma and was currently freaking out.

"I'm sure that it will be fine. Dave will go to and then you can still hang out,"

"It won't be the same though. He'll be with some hot non-Asian girl probably who will feel him up while they're dancing and then life will just suck,"

"Lane, you're overthinking this,"

"I need to have someone go with Dave who I can trust. I need it to be someone who won't try to feel him up," She thought for a moment and then her eyes landed on Rory. A small smile formed on her lips as her plan formed.

"Rory,"

"No,"

"Come on Rory!"

"I can't, it's just weird,"

"I know you won't feel him up, and he won't fall for you,"

"Thanks Lane,"

"No, it's because I told him about Logan, so he knows that you are spoken for,"

"Spoken for?"

"Yeah, you belong to someone. You're spoken for,"

"That sounds like something from an old Western movie," Rory said, switching to a southern accent, "No Bud, I can't leave with you. I'm spoken for,"

"Please, I need you Rory!"

"I'm sure that you can-"

"ROry!" She looked at her friend, who looked so desperate that it was tragice. She sighed, giving in.

"Fine, I'll go,"

"Really?"

"Yes, I'll go," Lane smiled, hugging her.

"Do you know that you are the best friend that an Asian girl who needs her friend to go to prom with the love of her life could ever have?" Rory smiled.

"Yes, I know,"

* * *

"Logan, it has been quite a while, huh?" Allison said, sitting across from him at the table. He looked at her, surprised to see that she hadn't changed a bit. Her hair was raven black and in glossy curls. Her bangs were swept to the side, falling just above her green eyes. Those particular eyes were trained on him, trying to read him. The truth was that she still wanted him, now all she had to do was convince him that he still wanted her too.

"Hi Allison,"

"All I get is a hi?"

"Well, I think that the way we parted makes it okay for me just to give you a hi," She laughed, playing with one of her curls.

"Oh Logan, it wasn't that bad,"

"I found you making out with one of my good friends, and you didn't even stop when you saw me," She smiled, her teeth perfectly white.

"Logan, that was then, this is now. I've changed,"

"Right,"

"No, I have. I'm not like that anymore,"

"Whatever," Logan said, standing up, "I'm going to go for a jog," She got up too, smiling at him again. He used to love that smile, now it just disgusted him.

"I'll go too. I've been meaning to get out for a while,"

"Uh, okay," She smiled, heading upstairs to put on the sexiest sports bra she owned with some track shorts, and nothing else.

While they ran, Logan was surprised to hear that Allison really had changed. She talked about how she had transferred from Andover and was now at a prep school like Logan. She said that the structured atmosphere helped her a lot and that she really loved it. Logan found himself hating her less and less Soon he was able to look at her without constantly seeing an image of her and Greg making out in his head. He was no where near being totally comfortable with her, but he was making progress. They stopped at a corner, taking a break. They had been running for about an hour and were both out of breath.

"Wow Logan, you're in better shape than I thought," She said, glancing at him. She looked at his sweat drenched t-shirt and wondered if he was still as toned as before.

"I run pretty much every day,"

"That must take a lot of dedication," She said, edging towards him.

"Yeah, I guess," He had noticed her moving towards him and was becoming a bit uncomfortable.

"Oh, Logan, you have an eyelash," She said sweetly, leaning in to pick the eyelash off of his face. His body went cold the moment her hand touched his face. She looked in his eyes and smiled, her face still moving closer to his. Before he could stop her she pressed her lips to his. She opened her mouth immediately, sticking her tongue into his mouth. His eyes were wide open in shock. He was even more shocked when he saw Rory drive by with her mom and someone else, completely caught off guard. He pushed Allison away roughly, his eyes still glued on the car speeding away.

"Logan,"

"What the hell was that?"

"Lo-"

"I'm with someone Allison, someone that I really care about who happened to have just drove by,"

"Did she see?" Logan could hear the eagerness in her voice and it disgusted him. He ran away without another word, hoping Rory would understand.

* * *

Rory couldn't believe what she had seen. Logan was out on a street corner kissing another girl, a very attractive girl. She was wearing a slutty push up sports bra and was all over her boyfriend. Rory was pissed and it did not go unnoticed by Lorelei.

"Rory?"

"I want to go home,"

:"But we were going to the mall. I thought we were going to get lots of fattening mall food and then mock the workers,"

"I want to go home,"

"Rory,"

"I just saw Logan making out with a random girl on a street corner, I want to go home!" Lorelei looked at her daughter, surprised.

"What?"

"Can we take a different route home, I don't want to see them again,"  
"Uh...sure, uh, we'll go home," Rory nodded, not letting herself look out the window. She looked down at her hands, tears falling quickly down her cheeks. When her cell phone rang she picked it up and her heart raced when she saw that it was Logan.

"Is it Logan?"

"Yeah," Lorelei took the phone and answered.

"Hi Logan. Don't call Rory for a while, she's going to be busy. You can just go back to the girl that you were currently making out with on a street corner, by the way that is quite classy, and if I hear that you are trying to talk to Rory I will have Babette send Sprinkles after you. I am not kidding, I never kid. Good bye Logan, have a nice life," She hung up and then handed the phone back to Rory.

"Thanks mom,"

"You're welcome, now what type of ice cream do you want for the wallowing process?"

"I...I haven't thought of it yet,"

"Well, the best way to get your mind off of you know who is to think of what you're going to drown yourself in. I personally would recommend Rocky Road, it did get me through Max,"

"Um, I think I'll go with chocolate," Lorelei nodded, putting her hand over her daughter's.

"Alright, chocolate it is,"

**A/N: Don't hate me! This was necessary for what it coming up. But I promise that they will be back together...eventually. It might be a few chapters, but they will be together again. Next chapter is prom...so be sure to come back! PLEASE REVIEW! I love reviews...so therefore I need them! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Same as last time.**

**A/N: Okay...so...here is prom..hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter Twelve: You Could've Killed Me!

"Are you sure that you still want to go?" Lane asked, looking at Rory. They were both dressed in their prom dresses and were currently applying make-up, well Rory was at least.

"Yes, I'm fine,"

"You're not fine,"

"Uh, I think I'd know if I was fine,"

"Well, you don't seem fine and I don't want to drag you there if you're not fine," Rory sighed, facing her friend.

"Okay, first of all you are not dragging me there, I agreed to go. And I'm fine, so, there is no dragging and no not-fining going on,"

"Are you sure?"  
"Ask me one more time and I'm telling Mrs. Kim that you're wearing mascara," Lane smiled.

"Thanks Rory, I really appreciate what you're doing,"

"I know, and I am more than happy to do it. So...is Dave a good dancer?"

* * *

Allison approached Logan carefully, not wanting to appear to forward. Of course the kiss was extremely forward, but now that it had happened she wanted to do everything else very casually. She didn't' want to overwhelm him. 

"Logan?"

"I don't want to talk to you Allison," He was currently closed up in his room, he hadn't talked to anyone in two days and she was beginning to get a little worried. She also knew though that he was vulnerable, and that worked to her advantage.

"I want to apologize,"

"Go away, I said I don't want to talk to you,"

"Logan, please, I feel terrible about what happened," There was no answer but Allison thought that she heard him get up. She waited patiently for him to open the door and when he did she put on the most sympathetic face that she had.

"Alright Allison, just apologize and get it over with," Allison glanced briefly in his room and was surprised. It was in full wallowing mode, junk food and all. This was huge, Logan hadn't liked anyone that much since her. Did she have competition?

"Uh, I'm really sorry," She said, "I didn't mean to do it, it just happened,"

"Yeah, conveniently when my girlfriend-" He stopped his eyes darkening, "My ex-girlfriend is driving by,"

"You really think I planned that Logan? I don't even know who she is and if I was able to arrange all of that, then I would have to be pretty amazing," Logan nodded, realizing that she was right. He had screwed up, and now he had to face the consequences.

"You're right, I'm sorry, I'm just a little...,"

"Upset,"

"Yeah," She looked at him, surprised by how worn down he seemed.

"You really liked her didn't you?" He nodded, leaning against the door frame.

"Listen Allison, thanks for apologizing, but I really don't feel like talking about it. Bye," He closed the door, leaving her a bit confused. Usually Logan bounced back quickly, but obviously this was different. She was intrigued, but also excited by this. It looked like she was going to have to fight for Logan, but she would do whatever it took to get him back.

* * *

"So, this is prom," Rory said, standing with Henry, Dave and Lane in front of the dance. The gym was decorated with streamers and balloons and there was a lone punch bowl on a table on the side, and Rory was pretty sure that she saw Jason pour something into it. 

"Don't drink the punch," Rory said simply and they all understood.

"Lane, would you like to dance?" Henry asked, offering her his hand. She looked briefly at Dave before smiling and following him onto the dance floor. Rory observed Dave's reaction, she watched his eyes follow them on the dance floor, his jaw clenching.

"Dave, how do you handle her here with Lane?" Rory asked, watching Lane dance with Henry, looking like she wanted to die.

"Well, I just do. I know that Lane doesn't like Henry in that way, it's kind of obvious," Rory smiled.

"So you don't get jealous?"

"No," Rory nodded, thinking of Logan. She thought of the kiss on the corner and felt an uneasiness settle in her stomach.

"Dave?"

"Uh huh,"

"If you were driving and saw your boyfriend kissing another girl on a street corner, would you get angry?" Dave looked at Rory, a bit surprised.

"So that's what happened,"

"Uh, yeah," She looked away, feeling insecure suddenly.

"Well, I would get mad, but after I got mad and jealous I'd take a minute to think. Maybe you saw things wrong, maybe it was a mistake,"

"It seemed pretty much like how I interpreted it,"

"Well, then go with your gut," Rory nodded, looking at the large crowd of people. She saw Dean, he was heading towards her. There was an easy smile on his face that she was disappointed to say, didn't send chills down her spine.

"Hey Rory,"

"Hi,"

"Uh, do you want to dance?" Rory turned to Dave who nodded.

"Go have fun, you could use it more than I could," Rory smiled, following Dave out onto the dance floor.

"So, how is life?" Dean asked as he put his arms carefully around her waist. She put her arms around his neck and shrugged.

"So so,"

"Not too good, huh?" She smiled sadly, shaking her head.

"No,"

"Well, I'm sorry for that,"

"How are you since uh, since we separated," He smiled.

"I actually have a new girlfriend,"

"Really?" He nodded.

"Yeah, she's great,"

"I'm happy for you Dean, I really am,"

"I'm pretty happy myself. How about you? Are you involved with anyone?" She looked away, swallowing hard, "Rory?"

"Uh, I just broke up with my boyfriend,"

"Oh, I'm sorry Rory. I shouldn't have...,"

"No, you did nothing wrong. You didn't know,"

"What happened?"

"Let's just say that he won't be getting a Christmas card,"

"That bad?"  
"Uh huh," The song had ended and Rory pulled away, smiling sadly, "I'm fine though, I'm a Gilmore,"

"Yes, you are,"

"It was nice seeing you again Dean. We should get together some time soon. Catch up," He smiled, nodding.

"Yeah, I'd like that. Bye Rory,"

"Bye Dean,"

* * *

"Nothing beats ice cream sundaes," Lorelei said, dipping her spoon into the large hot fudge sundae in front of her. Chris smiled, watching her eat the creamy ice cream. 

"Yes, they are pretty amazing,"

"Now, what I don't' understand is why we had to eat at the Independence Inn. You know there are lots of good places in Stars Hollow,"

"I know, but I like it here. It reminds me of you,"

"Ah, how sweet. Just like this ice cream," Lorelei took another spoonful and her eyes widened with surprise.

"Okay, there is something metal in my ice cream I am so going to kill Sookie," She looked at Chris who was just smiling, "Chris, what's going on," She asked as she pulled out the metal object from her mouth. Her breath caught in her throat when she found a beautiful platinum ring in her hand, "Oh," Chris got up and then went down on one knee. He smiled at her, taking the hand not full of ice cream and slobber.

"Lorelei, will you marry me?"

"You could have killed me with this ring, you know. I could have choked and died," Chris smiled.

"Lorelei, just answer the question," She smiled, looking down at the ring.

"You know I think this ring actually looks better with ice cream on it,"

"Lorelei,"

"Yes, yes, I will marry you!" He smiled, slipping the ring on her finger. He kissed her hand and then kissed her lips. Lorelei heard a squeal behind her and then the breaking of glass. She turned to see Sookie running towards her, the cup she had been holding shattered on the floor. She smiled at Chris.

"So this is why we had to come here,"

"Sookie insisted," Lorelei smiled, getting up to hug her friend.

"You almost choked me Sookie,"

"Oh Lorelei this is so exciting!" Sookie was hugging Lorelei so tightly that she could hardly breathe.

"Uh, Sook, I kind of like breathing,"

"Oh, sorry," She said, pulling away, "This is great! You got engaged here, and I saw the whole thing. Oh and you were such a stinker when he asked you, but oh, it is just amazing!" Chris put his arm around Lorelei and kissed her head.

"Well Sookie, thank you for the ice cream, but now we are off to the real engagement dinner," Lorelei looked up at Chris, a small smile playing on her lips.

"You have something planned? How did you know that I'd say yes?" He smiled and kissed her.

"I had a pretty good idea that you would,"

* * *

Rory was sitting by herself drinking the punch, regardless of the alcoholic content, when Dave approached her. He was smiling like an idiot, so excited that he basically sprinted to her. 

"Rory!"

"What?"

"Okay, I have this plan, and I think it will work, but I'm going to need some help,"

"Uh, okay?" Dave sat next to her and told her the whole plan. Rory smiled when he was done, impressed by Dave's idea.

"That sounds great,"

"Thanks, now I need you to go talk to Ms. Patti, I'll get Dean,"

"Okay," She got up to leave, but Dave stopped her once more.

"Rory, don't come back, we'll meet you there," She nodded, smiling and then left.

"Dave where are we going?" Lane asked as he walked her around town.

"You'll see,"

"How did you get rid of Henry?"

"I gave him fifty dollars,"

"Dave!"

"Lane, it was worth it, believe me," Lane just shook her head, confused. Her, Dave, adn Dean were currently walking somewhere in Stars Hollow. Dave said that Rory was waiting for them, and she had no idea what could be happening. They stopped in front of Ms. Patti's studio and Lane found herself even more confused than before. Her confusion reached an all time high when Rory opened the door, all smiles.

"You're finally here! Come in!" Lane walked in and was amazed at what she saw. Ms. Patti's studio was all decorated with streamers and balloons, just like at prom, but better. There was music playing, a slow song, and that was when Dave jumped in.

"So Lane, I realize that prom really sucked for you. You were forced to dance with Henry all night, adn the gym looked like crap. So...I decided to make you your own prom," Lane's eyes widened when she realized what he was saying, and what he had done.

"Dave,"

"Rory adn Dean helped me, so you should thank them later. However, I think that now we should dance," She smiled as they walked out into the middle of the studio. Rory watched them dance, happy and sad at the same time. All of this made her miss Logan, and a lot. Dean could tell that she was thinking of her ex and gently took her hand.'

"Let's dance Rory," She smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck. She leaned into him, desperate to feel close to someone.

"What's your girlfriend's name?" Rory asked.

"Lindsay, you'd like her,"

"Does she drink coffee?"

"Actually, she hates it,"

"Then I highly doubt I'd like her," Rory joked.

"You and your high standards," Rory laughed, and they turned around so that Rory was facing the door.

"I'll have to meet her someday," Dean nodded.

"I think she'd like that," Rory looked at him and was happy that she hadn't hurt him too much. She was happy that he had moved on.

"Dean-" She stopped when she saw someone in the doorway of the studio. She only saw him walk away, but she knew immediately who it was. She quickly pulled away from Dean, going after him.

"Logan!" He didn't respond, but just walked to his car. Just as he was about to open his door she stopped him, grabbing his arm.

"Logan, what are you doing here?" He turned to look at her, sadness in his brown eyes. He looked defeated and tired.

"I came here to get you back, but obviously you've already moved past me,"

"What?" She looked back at the studio and spotted Dean, "No, Dean and I are just friends. Me him and a friend were throwing a surprise prom for Lane,"

"I don't care, be with him, if that's what makes you happy-"

"No! It's not what makes me happy. Logan, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"I know that you saw Allison and I," She looked away, tears threatening to fall.

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted to apologize. It was an accident," She gaped at him, shaking her head.

"An accident? You're calling it an accident. You seemed pretty happy with your decision then,"  
"It wasn't my decision, she kissed me first," He said calmly, trying to set things straight.

"You are not seriously saying that she kissed you first. Why can't you just own up to it? You kissed, why can't you just admit it?"

"Because she kissed me first," Rory groaned, starting to feel the punch's effect on her. Her head was reeling, a headache taking over.

"I can't deal with this. Logan, I have to go," She started to walk away, but Logan stopped her. He yelled out three words to her that stopped her in her tracks.

"Rory, I love you!" She turned to him again. The tears now falling down her face, dripping from her chin.

"Logan,"

"I love you Rory, I do. I'm sorry that I hurt you,"

"No...,"

"Rory, please, don't leave me," He brought his hand up to her face and wiped away her tears, but she recoiled from his touch.

"I need to go,"

"Rory,"

"Bye Logan," She walked away, leaving Logan crushed, as well as her heart. She walked back into the studio and sat down. All at once the sobs took over her body. She cried hard and for a long time. She didn't notice that Dean was holding her until she opened her eyes and found herself nestled against him.

"Rory, everything is going to be okay," She sniffled, her eyes refusing to dry.

"No it's not,"

**A/N: Okay..so that end was kind of like when Dean and her broke up and then Logan comforted her. I thought that was kind of a neat way to end things. Anyway...ROGAN is coming, eventually. Probably one or two more chapters and then they will be all fluffy again. I hope that you liked this. I love the whole second prom thing, hopefully you guys did too. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Ace-reporter- Don't worry, they'll get together eventually. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Kat- Sorry about the Lorelai spelling, I trust you, and I will try not to do it again...excpet for this chap because it is already written. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**softballblondi**-**I'm glad that you like it so far. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Tookie Clothespin- I will try to make the back together as cute as possible. Thanks for reviewing and reading!**

**Campanology101- I'm glad that you like all the drama. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**another stars hollow freak- Yes..that Fallon girl is annoying, but she won't be here for too long. Thanks for reading and reviewing, I'm glad that you liked it!**

**nerd72494- Thanks for reading and reviewing. They will be back together soon...this is a ROGAN story. I'm glad that you liked it!**

**luv88- They will be back together soon...but fluff gets boring after a while, so I shaked things up a bit. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I hope you come back for the next chapter!**

**Holy Cross Baby- They will soon be all fluffy again, it's just a matter of time. Thanks for reading adn reviewing. I really appreciate it!**

**eagleraych- Henry in this story is the one from Chilton, but Lane likes Dave and only likes Henry as a friend. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**toughcookie19- Yes..drivers ed sucks...major. Thanks for reading adn reviewing, I'm glad that you liked it!**

**Hopes2High- They will soon be reunited. I'm glad that you liked it, thanks for reviewing and reading...though reading probably comes first :-)**

**Danishgirl19- They will be together eventually. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I really appreciate it!**

**abercrombieirl786- Soon they will be together and you will be happy :-) thanks for reading and reviewing thsi story, it means SO Much to me!  
**

**Aliolyoxenfree- Wow.. I really don't get your name. Anyway, thanks for reading adn reviewing. I really appreciate it!**

**winmangirl7- Thanks for reading and reviewing. I'm glad that you liked it!**

**Mrs. Logan Huntzberger- Hm... I wonder if you're a ROGAN fan, hee hee. Sorry, anyway, they will be together soon. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing this story. All the reviews are just amazing. THANK YOU!  
**

**Pyramidhad316- I'm glad that you like it. Sorry that Rory reacted so rashly, but that's just how I saw it in my head. They will get over this though, so no worries. Thanks for reading and reviewing, I really appreciate it!  
**

**rawrry- I'm glad you liked the Maury lines..I like them too:-) Thanks for reading adn reviewing, I really appreciate it!**

**Lifeisconfusing- I'm glad you like it. ROGAN is coming, I promise!**

**Lauren- ROGAN IS COMING! It will, just not yet. THanks for reading!**

**Sweetprincess2008- Thanks for reading and reviewing thsi story. It's nice to know that people are reading and enjoy it!**

**loganandrory4ever- I'm guessing from your name that you are a ROGAN fan:-) Thanks for reading and reviewing, they will be together soon!**

**Treenuh- yes, I do love drama, it does make the world go round. Thanks for reading and reviewing this story, it means a lot to me.**

**lala- I'm glad that you liked it. Thanks for the review, as well as all the other reviews you've given me on the other chaps!**

**melako17- Drama is good, therefore it will be here a little longer. I stress little though, not too long. Soon Rory adn Logan will be together again...thanks for reading adn reviewing!**

**texasuckanus- Thank you for reading and reviewing. I really appreciate it! I'm glad that you enjoyed it!**

**FoxyWombat- Hey! I'm glad that you liked it. Thanks for not hating me...that's appreciated greatly :-) Thanks for reading adn reviewing!**

**justine260- ROGAN will be coming soon. You just have to wait a little. Thanks for reading and reviewing, I really appreciate it!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter. I hope you enjoy this one...I have a feeling you will though...**

Chapter Thirteen: Drunk as a Skunk

"I suddenly dislike Fridays," Chris said, standing with Lorelei and Rory in front of the Gilmore House.

"Since we're about to be married you'll have to came every week now. Want to take anything back?"

"Just ring the doorbell," Lorelei smiled and rang the doorbell. The new maid Rosa answered and Lorelei smiled.

"Rosa, you've lasted a week!"

"Uh, yes miss,"

"And you remembered to call me miss!" Rosa smiled, taking their coats.

"Christopher, what a surprise!" Emily exclaimed, appearing from around a corner.

"Emily you look gorgeous as ever," Chris said after hugging her, Emily beaming.

"Oh Christopher, you haven't changed a bit. Lorelei, didn't you wear that outfit last week?" Emily said dryly, looking at her daughter's apparel. Lorelei shrugged, walking past her mother and into the living room.

"I had so many martinis at last week's dinner that I truthfully cannot remember what I wore. Except I do remember you forcing me to eat my vegetables," Lorelei said, sitting down on the couch. Chris smiled, sitting next to her. Emily smiled slightly, walking in after them.

"Richard!" Emily yelled, "They're here!" Richard walked down the stairs, dressed in his usual suit and tie.

"Emily, I was on a business call. Edward screwed something up again. I swear I end up doing all of his work,"

"Richard," Emily groaned, "No work talk, we have company," Richard looked at the three guests adn smiled.

"Christopher, you're here!"

"My gosh, it's like we're not even here," Lorelei muttered to Rory.

"Hello Lorelei," Richard said, in response to his daughter's grumblings, "Rory, how are you?"

"Uh, fine grandpa,"

"Good, now Emily, let me help you with drinks, " He said, walking over to the drink cart, where Emily was currently making everyone their regular. Lorelei saw this as the perfect opportunity to annoyance the news. She took a deep breath and then began.

"So, Mom, Dad, you're probably wondering why Chris is here tonight,"

"You're dating," Emily said as she handed Lorelei a martini, "Why shouldn't he come?"

"Well, Mom, it's uh, a little more than that," Emily looked at Lorelei, her eyes wide.

"Lorelei?"

"Chris and I are engaged," Emily smiled widely, clapping her hands together with glee. She immediately hugged Lorelei and Chris while Richard hugged his daughter and shook his future son-in-law's hand.

"Congratulations," Richard said, "Do Straub adn Francine know yet?"

"No, you're the first to know," Chris elaborated, "It just happened yesterday," Emily beamed, overjoyed that her daughter's life was finally going in the right direction.

"This is so wonderful!" Emily said, handing Chris a gin tonic., "I'll be right back," She said, before rushing into the kitchen.

Rory was pretty happy with everything going on. Her parents were getting married and she loved that. While to many people having married parents is a given, for Rory is wasn't, and she was glad that she would now be able to rely on both of them. However, all of their cute couple moments made her miss Logan. Just about when she was going to push him out of her mind entirely for the night, her cell phone rang. She looked down at the caller ID and saw that it was her grandparents, the very house she was in.

"Hello?"

"Rory, don't let them know it's me," Emily said quickly, and Rory could swear that she heard her grandmother's voice coming from the kitchen.

"Uh, okay,"

"I need you to meet me in the pool house,"

"Why?"

"No questions! I am your grandmother! Have you never heard of listen to your elders? I swear you're getting more and more like your mother every day. Now, just get over here!"

"Okay," her grandmother had hung up, but Rory pretended to still be talking, walking towards the back door. She walked out of the house and straight to the poolhouse. Her grandmother was waiting inside, pacing back and forth.

"Grandma?" Emily jumped at the sound of Rory's voice, startled.

"Oh! Rory, good, you're here. I need your help to make a bridal shower for your mother,"

"Okay,"

"I'd like to invite everyone from that little town of yours,"

"Stars Hollow,"

"Yes, that one. I'd like to have Lorelei's friends there. Could you give invitations out for me?" Rory looked at her grandmother incredulously.

"You already have them made up?"

"Of course not, Rosa is making them right now," Rory shook her head quickly, her grandmother reacted unbelievably quick to things.

"Okay, I'll pass them out,"

"Perfect, your grandfather will give you a book tonight and the invitations will be wedged inside. Now, this is going to be a surprise, so don't tell her! I want her actually surprised, I will be able to tell if she is just faking," Rory nodded.

"Alright, I'll guard the book with my life,"

"There you go, now let's go back inside. I'm sure that dinner is being served," They walked back in and enjoyed a delicious meal. When they left Richard handed her the book and then the plan was set. Rory started passing them out that night and by the next morning already had half of them done. Rory, just like her grandmother, worked fast.

When Rory arrived at her locker she was surprised to see Paris. She was standing there, looking nervous. Rory approached cautiously, not knowing whether or not she wanted to know what was wrong. She finally settled on asking what was up and went for it.

"Paris?" The blonde looked up at her, a fresh hickey on her neck. Rory couldn't help but laugh, but the glare that Paris sent her was enough to silence the giggles.

"Don't you dare laugh Gilmore,"

"So I'm guessing that you and Jamie are getting along well,"

"It's terrible," Paris said, covering the red mark with her hand, "People are going to think that I'm a slut,"

"No, not a slut, just a bit busy,"

"Rory!"

"Okay, sorry, don't worry, just cover it with some concealer,"

"I don't have any concealer," Rory reached into her backpack and pulled out a slim tube of concealer. Rory didn't carry much make-up around with her, but concealer she did.

"Use this and you'll be looking as good as new,"

"Thank you," Rory smiled as Paris rushed to the bathroom. As she as watching her friend run off someone else had taken residence next to her.

"Hi Mary," Rory groaned, looking at the cocky blonde beside her.

"Tristan, are you ever going to learn my name?"

"I know your name Mary. Besides, you never minded when Huntz called you Ace," Rory swallowed hard, hating Tristan even more, something that she didn't' think was possible.

"What do you want?"

"I was invited to your mom's little bridal shower,"

"Well, you are a Dugrey, that's expected,"

"I remember the last party that your grandma threw. That one was pretty great, huh? Think you'll pay me any lip service this time?" Rory glared at him, sliding a text book out of her locker, "Oh, of course you won't, you've got Huntz," Rory didn't look at him, her hand was clenched tightly around the textbook she had been sliding out, she had stopped midway. Tristan looked at her, noting how tense she had become.

"No way," Tristan said, "Is there trouble in paradise?" He teased.

"Go away Tristan," She warned, her voice low.

"Mary, come-" She slammed her locker door and then walked away. She knew that within an hour the entire school would now that her and Logan had broken up, and she was not looking forward to it. (A/N: Rory and Logan have only been broken up for a few days so not too many people knew)

The week of preparations for the party went by quickly. Rory invited everyone that she could think of and Emily was overjoyed that so many of her society acquaintances were going to come and see how well her daughter had come along. When Saturday came along everything was done and ready. Rory had went to the house early, telling her mother and father that she was going to the library and would meet them there. She was dressed well, wearing a new yellow dress that off set her eyes perfectly. The dress cinched her slim waist and fit her snuggly. Her hair was loose at her shoulders, straight and smooth.

"They're late," Lane said to her with a smile as they took their places for when the guests of honor arrived.

"It's my mother, she would do anything to be late. Knowing her she purposely stopped for directions, just to waste time,"

"Or she's honking at the honk if you love "blank" bumperstickers again," Rory smiled, laughing quietly.

"Or that," Just then the doorbell rang and they fell silent. Rosa, who had survived yet another week, walked to the door and opened it.

"Where's mini me? She can't be late," Lorelei said to Chris as they walked in. When they entered the living room everyone jumped out and surprise rang out through the entire house. There was a decent turnout for the party so the sound reverberated through the large space. Lorelei was genuinely surprised, and was laughing at the sight of all the townies in her parent's expensive house. Lorelei saw Rory and ran to her, her arms wide.

"Mini me! Did you do all this?" Rory hugged her mom, smiling.

"No, grandma did actually. It was her idea to invite everyone from town," Lorelei looked at her mother, even more surprised than before. She narrowed her eyes slightly.

"She's up to something," Rory rolled her eyes.

"Mom, just enjoy the party," Lorelei paused for a moment, but then smiled.

"Okay," Her mom wandered off to greet more people when Rory found herself next to Dean.

"Dean, hey, how are you?" The brunette smiled at her, his hands deep in his pockets.

"I'm fine. How are you?"

"Good, where's Lindsay. You brought her, right?" Dean smiled.

"Yeah, she's looking around. She's amazed by your grandparent's house," Rory smiled, nodding.

"Yes, many are," Rory spotted Logan and felt her heart beat quicken. She saw the girl, Allison, next to him and immediately felt like puking. Dean followed her gaze and saw Logan.

"That's the guy from Lane and Dave's prom, right?" Rory nodded, still looking at Logan. She quickly looked away when his gaze found hers, she did however catch Allison grabbing Logan's arm. She was repulsed and quickly turned to Dean.

"Let's go get some drinks," She walked to the bar and grabbed a drink.

"Rory, that's alcoholic," Rory shrugged, taking a sip. The alcohol burned her throat, but it was nothing compared to the pain that seeing Logan with Allison brought. While she was at the bar Finn appeared, something that did not surprise her.

"Hi Finn," He looked at her, confused.

"Have we met before, love?" She smiled, nodding.

"Several times," He looked at her longer, recognition finally coming in his eyes.

"Ah, yes, I remember you now," She smiled.

"I hope you're enjoying the party,"

"Your grandparents have exceptional taste in licqour," Rory smiled.

"Yes, you would know," Finn had spotted a red head so Rory knew that prolonging the conversation was not an option.

"Go get your red head Finn," He went off, Rory smiling and shaking her head.

"Finn, how do you know him?"

"He was, uh, one of Logan's friends," Dean nodded, relieved when Lindsay came.

"Rory, this is Lindsay," She smiled warmly at the fresh face, who Rory had to admit, was beautiful. She was a lot shorter than Dean, and they looked great together. She watched Dean put his arm around Lindsay's waist and felt her heart lurch. She missed that, with Logan, the feeling of his arms around her. She quickly took a large gulp of her drink and then greeted the new girl.

"Hello Lindsay, I'm Rory," The girl nodded, smiling.

"Uh, it's nice to meet you. Your grandparents have a beautiful home,"

"Thanks, I'll be sure to tell them. Uh, Dean, I'm going to go find Lane. Thanks for coming, both of you, I hope you have a good time," She walked off, grabbing another drink on her way, dumping the empty one into a trash can.

The party went by well, people mingling, talking, getting to know eachother. Ms. Patti had hit on Richard several times until Emily subtly threatened to make her leave. Babette's cat had escaped from her purse and peed on the expensive Egyptian carpet. Kirk had smoked a cigar and then promptly puked in front of everyone. According to Stars Hollow standards it was a great party. To Rory however, it was getting a bit taxing, and all she could do to handle it was grab another drink. The drinks were not that good, they were a bit bitter for her liking, but they took away the edge, adn soon she was able to see Logan and Allison together without wanting to puke, she only got a slight jabbing sensation. After her sixth drink, Rory was a bit drunk, and not thinking straight at all.

"Mary, there you are. I've been looking for you all night," Tristan said, sauntering over towards her. She looked at him briefly before shaking her head.

"I don't like you," He smiled.

"But I like you,"

"Too bad," She slurred, "I said I didn't like you first, so I win. Hah, take that,"

"You are so drunk,"

"I am not,"

"I might have to add a Magdalene to your name,"

"You wouldn't dare," She said, looking him in the eye. He slowly moved closer to her as she moved back towards the wall.

"Oh yes I would," He said in a low husky voice. Before she knew it she was up against the wall. He kept approaching until his face was inches from hers. She looked at him, her eyes glassy. Slowly but surely he pressed his lips to hers. He kissed her gently, but when she kissed him back deepened it. After only a second she pulled away, tears running down her cheeks.

"You're not him," She said quietly, hugging her body, "You're not him,"

"What?" She began to cry harder, her body shaking violently with sobs. Tristan began to worry, Rory was a pretty stable person and she was clearly out of control.

"Rory," He said, grasping her arms, "Stop, Rory, stop," She only cried harder though, muttering incoherent sentences over and over again.

"Dugrey, what the hell did you do?" He turned to find Logan behind him. He looked pissed off and scared as hell.

"Nothing, she just started crying,"

"Like hell, what did you do to her?"

"Nothing, I just kissed her. I swear that's all I did," Logan shoved him out of the way, standing in front of Rory.

"Ace," He said softly, pulling her away from the wall. She looked at him, her mascara in streaks down her face. He was stricken by how beautiful she still looked, there was something about her that got him every time.

"Logan, she's totally smashed," Allison said from behind her. His blood boiled at the sound of her voice. He knew that she had planned this whole thing, she had schemed to get him back. He looked at her, his eyes cold.

"Allison, how about you and Tristan just go off somewhere and leave Rory and I the hell alone? You both are scheming bastards, you deserve each other," Allison was angry and took it out on Logan.

"You pick her? You pick plain Jane over me? What the hell is wrong with you? Do you even have brains in your head?"

"Allison, she's better than you'll ever be," Allison glared at him, walking away. Tristan followed, not really wanting to get in a fight with anyone. Logan turned back to Rory who's crying had subsided. She hiccuped slightly, her arms still wrapped tightly around herself. Logan brought his hand to her face, gently wiping away her tears.

"Why did you pick me over her?" Rory said, looking at him, "She's beautiful, she's like a C cup and she probably smells good,"

"You smell better," He paused, "Well, not right now. Right now you kind of smell like Finn, but usually you do," Rory looked away from him, reaching for her cup that she had set down on the table. Logan took it before she reached it and threw it away.

"No more Ace,"

"But-"

"No more,"

"Present time!" Lorelei exclaimed happily, grabbing her first present. She opened it up quickly, throwing paper as she did so. She pulled out a very tiny French maid uniform and laughed.

"Ms. Patti, is this from you?" The large woman smiled.

"Of course it's from me,"

"You devil, you. Okay, next present!" The next one was for Christopher and he opened it. For the next half hour that was all that happened, people opening present after present. The only serious ones were from Emily's bunch. As for the rest? They were either incredibly racy or in regarding Kirk's incredibly random.

"Oh Kirk, thank you for this...,"

"Litter box, it's a litter box. I figure since you've probably to old to have children that you'd want to get some cats," Lorelei plastered on a smile, nodding.

"Wow, well, uh, thanks,"

In the other side of the house things were not going as well. Rory was bent over a toilet, puking at a speed that Logan thought impossible. She spit and spewed into the bowl, her body convulsing with each cough. He kneeled behind her, gently rubbing her back.

"Make it stop," She said hoarsely, laying her head on the seat, "Make it stop,"

"It will Ace, it will," Moments later her head was up again, couching and spewing once again.

"What's wrong with Rory?" Lane asked, standing at the doorway. She eyed Logan wearily, but he ignored it.

"Could you get her some coffee?"

"Uh, sure, I'll be right back,"

"Hear that Ace?" He said soothingly, "You're getting coffee," She responded by puking more, her lungs gasping for breath. She was crying now, but he knew that it wasn't just the alcohol and the sickness that had brought on the tears. It was him, he knew that his presence was killing her, but he couldn't bring himself to leave. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.

"I'm so sorry Ace, I'm so sorry that I did this to you," She brought her arms up against his and willed him to hold her even tighter.

"Here's the coffee," Lane said, handing Logan the cup, "Do you want me to stay with her? I'll stay and you can leave," He shook his head, giving Rory the coffee, who drank it hungrily.

"No, I need to stay with her," Lane nodded, when she turned to leave she stopped, handing Logan a hair tie.

"Put her hair back, Rory wouldn't want her hair to be all pukey,"

"Okay, thanks,"

"Chris, where's Rory?" Lorelei asked, looking for her daughter.

"I don't know,"

"Good thing that I raised her and not you. You would have lost her,"

"Hey, from what I heard you lost Rory at your first Winter Festival,"

"It's not my fault that she ran off and happened to hide in Ms. Patti's studio," Chris smiled, kissing Lorelei.

"Go find her and then we can leave,"

"Okay," She walked around and then spotted the slightly ajar bathroom door. She was about to go in, but stopped when she heard Logan's voice. He was talking slowly and soothingly, countering Rory's high pitched slurred speech. When she walked in Logan and Rory were both sitting on the floor, Rory enveloped in Logan's arms.

"What happened to her," Rory looked up at Lorelei.

"Hey, you look like me," Lorelei smiled bitterly.

"Ah, she's drunk,"

"Yes," Logan said, helping Rory up.

"Okay, definitely time to go home,"

"Lorelei," Logan said, "Can I come with you. I want-I need to be with her,"

"Logan,"

"I need to be with her when she wakes up. I need to tell her something," Lorelei nodded.

"Sure, you can come home with us,"

"Alright, you can sleep on the couch," Lorelei said, tossing a blanket onto the couch, "It's not the comfiest but the crick in your neck will not stop you from moving your head, except side to side, that will be a little tricky," Logan nodded, arranging the pillows to his liking.

"Good night Logan,"

"Good night Lorelei," She began to walk up the stairs, but Logan stopped her, "Lorelei, you know that I never meant to hurt her,"

"I know Logan,"

"I do love her," Lorelei paused before responding.

"I know, and so does she," Logan nodded, sitting down.

"Okay, good night,"

"Good night,"

When Rory walked down the stairs she could have sworn that someone knocked her in the head with a sledgehammer, her headache was that bad. The first thing that she noticed when she went down was the person on the couch, the second thing that she noticed was who he was.

"Logan?" She hadn't said it too loudly, but it was enough to wake him up. His eyes opened slowly, but the more quickly when they saw Rory.

"Rory,"

"What are you doing here?"

"Your mom let me stay, I wanted to talk to you,"

"You could have called me,"

"You would've hung up," Rory nodded, agreeing with his statement. The truth is if he would have called she would have hung up quickly and abruptly, not even giving him time to utter one syllable.

"You said you wanted to talk?"

"Yeah," She walked to him and then sat on the chair opposite the couch.

"Talk,"

"I never meant to hurt you. My mother had Allison stay with us, Allison is my ex girlfriend. My mother wanted us to get back together and so did Allison. I did not, because I was with you, and I was happy,"

"I know all of that." Rory interrupted, "But why are you here?"

"I had to tell you that I loved you, which I already said, but I just wanted to tell you again. Rory, I love you,"

"Logan,"

"You're the best thing that has ever happened to me. I have been miserable these past few days without you. All I can think about is you, and not having you, and it really is quite a tedious thought process, but that's all I could think about,"

"That does sound pretty tedious,"

"Believe me, it was," She smiled, looking at him.

"Logan?"

"Yeah,"

"Do you think there's any room there for me over there?" He smiled.

"Ace, there's always room for you," She layed down next to him and he put his arms around her. It felt so good to hold her again, to have her in his arms. He kissed her head and she rolled over so that she was facing him.

"I love you Ace," She kissed him and smiled.

"I love you too Logan,"

A/N: Okay, I don't know if I really like this chapter...I don't know why, it feels kind of weird. Anyway, I hope that YOU liked it, because that's all that really matters. Please review...because I like reviews...they make me very happy!


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I still don't own it.**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! You guys rock! SO, here is the next chapter, I hope that you enjoy it!**

Chapter Fourteen: Kirk-the most eligible workman

Rory and Logan walked hand in hand through the streets of Stars Hollow. They had just gotten back together and were strolling through town, just enjoying the scenery and each other's company. Rory was ecstatic and Logan was just as thrilled, they were back together, and they couldn't be happier.

"So, I'm really liking this being back together thing," Rory mused, squeezing his hand gently. He squeezed back, smiling.

"I am too, I was a wreck without you Ace,"

"Really?"

"Yeah, do you know I abstained from the hair tousle the entire time we were separated," She smiled.

"You did that for me?"

"I was so miserable that it just didn't feel right," She looked at his hair and smiled.

"Well, I'm glad it's back,"

"The gel was waiting, just begging me to use it, but I refused until you were back in my life," She kissed him, her hand running gently through his hair. He wrapped his arms around her waist holding her close.

"Excuse me, you two, no PDA on street corners!" Taylor boomed. Rory pulled away from Logan enough to see Taylor.

"What?" Taylor gasped when he saw that it was Rory.

"Rory? I am surprised to see you acting so rashly,"

"He's my boyfriend Taylor, it isn't rash,"

"Don't you know that there is no kissing outside?"

"You never stop Kirk and Lulu,"

"If I stop them Kirk will come into my store,"

"When will I come into your store?" Kirk asked, appearing behind Taylor. He turned around to face Kirk, exasperated.

"Never, you will never come into my store,"

"But I work there,"

"Kirk, you do not work in my store,"

"Can I work in your store?" Taylor groaned, shaking his head.

"I am leaving now. Rory, remember what I told you," Kirk looked at Rory, confused.

"What did he tell you to remember?" Rory smiled.

"To tell you that you have a job a Dooses," Kirk smiled, going after Taylor. Logan put his arm around Rory's waist and they began to walk again.'

"You are terrible," He said, smiling. She shrugged, putting her arm around him.

"If you think that was bad you should hear some of the things my mom has done. One time my mom bought eggs and then returned them a month later complaining that they were spoiled, and then Kirk said that happened to him too and then the entire town boycotted eggs," Logan smiled.

"She did know that it was because she had them for a month and eggs spoil quickly,"

"Of course she knew, she just wanted to make Taylor angry," Logan laughed.

"I have to say this town grows on me more each time I come," She smiled.

"Yes, it does have that effect on people,"

"Okay Rory, so my wedding is in one month, I need to find a dress," Lorelai complained, her and Rory walking into yet another bridal shop. It had been three weeks since the rocky engagement party and Lorelai was still without a dress. She found several that she liked, but something would always be wrong with them. She wanted her and Chris's wedding to be perfect, adn that meant that the dress had to be perfect as well.

"Maybe I should ditch white and wear something like yellow, or magenta," Lorelai mused as she looked at the endless racks of dresses.

"Mom, let me remind you that your mother, Emily Gilmore, will be there. If you walk down that aisle in anything but white she will have a heart attack," Lorelai looked at her daughter and smiled.

"That's the point,"

"Let's stick with white,"

"You're no fun," Lorelai pouted, looking at the dresses more. She something out of the corner of her eye that caught her attention. She turned to look at a beautiful picture hanging on the wall, it was a wedding from the 1960's and the dress was exactly what Lorelai was looking for. It had off the shoulder sleeves and the skirt half was lacy with inlaid pearls.

"Rory, look at this dress," She said, gesturing to the picture. Rory looked at the dress and could immediately tell that it was exactly what her mom wanted.

"Mom, it's perfect,"

"I know," Lorelai got a sales girl and then asked her if they had anything like it in stock. The lady shook her head sadly, saying that dresses like that weren't usually made anymore, it wasn't the conventional dress that girls bought anymore. Lorelai looked at the picture more, picturing herself in the dress. The mere thought of it sent a shiver down her spine.

"That's the dress Rory, that's the dress,"

"But Mom, they don't have it,"

"That's my dress though, that has to be it," Lorelai said, gazing at the picture. Suddenly she got an idea, one that was partly crazy, but was so sane that it actually might work.

"I have an idea,"

"Mom?"

"Come on, we need to go, time is ticking away. Tick tock! Tick tock!" Lorelai exclaimed as they walked quickly out of the store.

"Where are we going Mom?" Lorelai turned to her daughter, smiling.

"Do you know any good fabric shops?"

"Mom, are you sure you want to do this?" Rory asked as her mother set down the ten bags of materials they had bought.

"Well, I just bought over 600 dollars worth of fabric, so I'm pretty sure that I want to,"

"Can you even make it?"

"Of course I can, I made your Chilton formal dance dress, remember?"

"Yes, I remember, but this isn't just a party dress. This is your wedding dress,"

"I know," Lorelai said, beginning to take out the satiny fabrics, "And now that I'm making it, I know that it will be perfect. And," She pulled out the same picture that was hung in the dress shop, "I have a template to work off of. It's going to be perfect Rory, it's going to be perfect," Rory smiled, helping her mom move the bags.

"As long as you're happy Mom,"

"I am," Lorelai said, her tone chipper and content, "I really am,"

**A/N: Sorry that this is so short, but I wanted to get an update up here, so that is why it is so short. School is starting on Thursday, so when that arrives I will only be updating once a week. As of now though, I will still try to update as much as possible. PLEASE REVIEW! I need to know what is going on in your heads with this story. If you don't like something or have some CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, please tell me. I love hearing what you guys have to say!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own it.**

**A/N: Okay, I don't know if something is in the water or something, but this is just weird. I did not get a lot of reviews for this previous chapter, as well as for the previous chapter on my other Rogan. Guys, please if you are reading this review it. I work really hard to write this and make it good and your feedback means so much to me. Please review, it takes little time, and it really helps me, it does. So, here is the new chapter. I hope you enjoy it and remember to review!**

Chapter Fifteen: The Wedding

The alterations on the dress had gone smoothly. Lorelai had worked hard and accomplished exactly what she set out to accomplish, she had a beautiful dress that was exactly what she wanted. She had bought the veil and it matched perfectly, keeping up with the vintage feel of the dress. She also had the bridesmaid dresses picked out, the color and style being picked by Rory, the maid of honor. The color chosen was a light but vivid blue, the style a strapless cocktail. All the work and accommodations for the wedding had been made, and now the only thing left was the wedding itself.

Lorelai and Rory walked into Luke's, plopping down on two seats at the counter. Luke walked over, a scowl on his face.

"You can't sit there,"

"Hey, today is my wedding buddy, no being grumpy. Now either dance or give me coffee,"

"I'd personally go for the dancing," Rory said, "She's already had six cups,"

"Hey!" Lorelai said, swatting her daughter on the arm, "kids really do say the darnest things," She said, aiming the last comment at Luke.

"You can't sit here today because I made you a stupid table for your stupid special day and you better sit there," Lorelai looked back and saw a table with balloons, white ribbon and netting on one chair. She looked at Luke, smiling.

"You made me a bridal table,"

"It's the least I could do. Last time I got you a chuppa, this time I made you a table," Lorelai smiled, walking over to the table. There on top of it was a mini wedding cake, complete with a bride and groom. Rory looked at it and frowned.

"Hey, when Luke made me a table for my birthday I only got a crumb cake,"

"I guess he just likes me better,"

"I guess so," Luke arrived shortly with coffee, pouring them each a cup.

"Now, this is the only cup I'm pouring you. I don't want to make you pee on your way down the aisle,"

"Do you just enjoy making the wedding cracks?"

"Well, usually you're the one making all the cracks, it feels kind of good to be on the other side," Lorelai smiled.

"See, it is good to be me,"

"Wow, too many cracks were just said. I feel like there should be a plumber hiding somewhere that jumps out and just ends this entire thing,"

"That would be quite a finale, huh?" Lorelai mused.

"You two are very strange," Luke said, before walking away. Lorelai smiled, patting her daughter's hand.

"I have taught you well my daughter,"

"How many times has Luke said that this week?"

"I think I counted twelve, but I might be off one. I think he might have said it while I was eating my burger,"

"Oh, you were consumed with what you were consuming, an easy way to miss off handed and under the breath comments,"

"So you think we should round it up to a thirteen?" Rory smiled, taking a sip of her coffee.

"I love you mom,"

"I love you too babe,"

"Oh, and yes, thirteen it is,"

There was one hour left before the wedding and Rory was finishing the last touches of her look. She had the dress on, the style flattering her immensely, the hemline falling right above her knees. She had on all of her make-up, a bit more than usual, but still a natural look. Her hair was curled and pulled back on the sides by dark bobby pins. One lone curl framed her face, the oval accenuated by the curled exterior. With one last look in the mirror she walked out, convinced there was nothing else that she could do. She walked out of her room to find her mother in the living room, frantically looking around.

"Mom?"

"I can't find my other shoe!"

"What?"

"My shoe Rory, the thing that goes on my foot, my left one to be exact, the one that is slightly bigger than the other. It's gone!"

"Mom, I'm sure that it's not gone," Rory said, rushing down to help her mother. She looked around, under each cushion, between each cabinet, coming up with nothing. She walked into the kitchen and then got an idea. She opened up the refrigerator and then found the satiny white shoe right next to the expired milk.

"I found it,"

"Where was it?"

"In the fridge,"

"Why was it in there?" Lorelai asked, taking the shoe from her daughter and putting it on.

"I don't know,"

"Maybe we have a ghost who has something against shoes and hides them,"

"Would that ghost's name happen to be Lorelai?"

"No, definitely not," Rory smiled, taking in her mother's appearance. She was fully dressed except for her veil. Her make-up was light and natural, just like Rory's. Her hair was in soft curls, framing her face perfectly.

"Mom, you look beautiful," Lorelai smiled.

"Really?"

"Yes, Dad is going to die when he sees you," Lorelai smiled wickedly.

"So my plan is going to work,"

"Mom!"

"I'm just kidding, relax kid," Rory smiled, hugging her mom. When the doorbell rang they separated, each of them a little teary eyed. Rory answered the door, garnering a confused look from Logan.

"Uh, did I come at a bad time?" Rory smiled, hugging him.

"No, we're just really happy," He kissed her, a relaxed smile on his face.

"Well, good, if you're happy I'm happy,"

"I'm very happy,"

"Then so am I. Now, where is this wedding of the century going to take place?"

"Here,"

"Where's the church?"

"There isn't one, well there is, but that's not where Mom's getting married,"

"A court house?" Logan guessed.

"Nope,"

"I give up, where is it," Rory took Logan's hand and led him outside. She pointed to the one gazebo in town, decorated with white streamers.

"That's the place and when I get married I'll stand there and say my vows too," Logan looked intently at the gazebo, picturing himself there, holding Rory's outstretched hands. He could picture it, and he liked the picture a lot.

"Mini me! I need you!" She didn't let go of Logan's hand, dragging him with her as she ran back to the house. Lorelai had misplaced her purse which was later found in the old toaster box. Other than the wedding, things were still perfectly normal at the Gilmore house.

"If I trip promise that you'll make some distraction so that I can get back up without people staring at me," Lorelai said to her daughter, nervously shifting as they prepared to walk down the aisle.

"I will,"

"Make sure it's something flashy, like a jig, or even better...do you have any sparklers on you?"

"Mom, everything will be fine,"

"I'm assuming that's a no on the sparklers,"

"Everything will be fine," Just then the music began to play, Rory turned to her mother and gave her a quick hug.

"Don't worry, you're going to be great," Rory turned around and then walked down the aisle, careful not the trip herself. She had to admit the long walk was a bit daunting, everyone staring at you. However, the moment she spotted Logan she calmed down, she knew she had nothing to worry about. Everyone else filed out, walking down carefully. Finally it was Lorelai's turn. Rory sucked in her breath, preparing to jump into a not too graceful jig. However, when Lorelai walked down the aisle she was more composed than Rory thought possible, walking slowly yet still with determination. She arrived in front of Chris without one falter, Rory relaxing when she saw that her nonexistent dancing skills were no longer needed. The rest of the ceremony went just as smoothly, the vows being said and then the deal was sealed with a kiss. Lorelai walked out a new woman, her arm linked securely around Chris's.

"Sookie, you have outdone yourself," Lorelai exclaimed, looking at the large table of sweets in front of her.

"You have your cakes, your pies, your tarts, your cookies. A little Italian here, some French here, and walla...you've got a full service desert table!" Lorelai smiled.

"Thank you so much Sookie, I really appreciate it,"

"Oh, and remember that peach sauce,"

"The one I wanted to bathe in?" Sookie nodded.

"Yes, I have some for you,"

"Ooooo, you're going to make me and Chris's wedding night rememberable," Sookie scrunched her nose up.

"Too much information Lorelai, even for you," Lorelai smiled.

"You had it coming,"

"Good wedding mom!" Rory said happily, wrapping her arms around her mother. Lorelai smiled, hugging her daughter. She looked at Logan and smiled.

"She just had some fresh coffee, huh?" Logan smiled, nodding.

"I tried to stop her, but she became quite agitated,"

"Ah yes, never take coffee from a Gilmore, we can become quite violent,"

"I learned that the hard way," Lorelai laughed, pulling away from her daughter.

"I think that you owe Logan a dance. I mean, you did get the coffee in the end," Rory smiled.

"But I thought we always dumped the ones that denied us our number one need in life," She joked. Lorelai played along, looking at Logan intensely.

"Yes, we usually do, but I think that we can spare Logan,"  
"Good," Rory said, taking Logan's hand, "because I like this one,"

"Ah, then he's a keeper. Go have fun guys!" Logan led Rory out to the dance floor, wrapping his arms around her waist. They swayed to the beat, her resting her head on his shoulder, and him resting his chin on her head. Rory spotted Dean and took this opportunity to end any bad blood between the two boys.

"Logan, there's someone that I'd like you to meet," She led him over to Dean and then introduced.

"So, you two know of each other, but have never officially met, it is time that you have. Logan, this is Dean Forrester. Dean, meet Logan Huntzberger," The two boys shook hands amicably, giving a slight head nod. Dean, whose arm was wrapped protectively around a petite blonde immediately introduced her.

"Rory, you already know her but Logan doesn't. This is my girlfriend Lindsay,"

"It's great to meet you," She smiled and nodded.

"You too,"

"Alright, we're going to go dance more, it was nice seeing you," Rory said, leading Logan back onto the green expanse of lawn that was currently the dance floor.

"He seems nice," Logan commented of Dean.

"He is nice, you just saw him on a bad day," Logan nodded in agreement.

"That was a very bad day,  
"Very bad,"

"I love you Ace," She smiled and kissed him.

"I love you too, you know, I don't have a nick name for you yet,"

"Logan is fine,"

"But I want to give you a nick name,"

"Alright, then give me a nick name," Rory looked at him, thinking. She smiled when she thought of it.

"Maverick,"

"What?"

"You remind me of Tom Cruise's character from Top Gun. I don't know why, but you do,"

"Maybe because of my amazing good looks," Rory smiled.

"No, probably your overpowering arrogance,"

"Some say that it is one of my good qualities,"

"Who said this?" He smiled, kissing her.

"I'll be your Maverick as long as you will always be my Ace," She smiled and kissed him back.

"You're going to be Maverick for a long time then, You sure that you don't want to opt for a different name,"

"I think I'm okay Ace," He kissed her once more and then wrapped his arms around her tighter, not knowing what he ever did before her.

**A/N: Okay, so there is the wedding. I hope that you all liked it! Please review, your thoughts and opinions mean a lot to me!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

**A/N: Sorry that it's late!**

Chapter Sixteen:

"Where did your parents go again?" Logan asked his girlfriend Rory. They were strolling dwon a street in Stars Hollow, heading for Dooses Market. Dean apparantly needed Rory's help with something so they were making their way down to the store.

"Disney World, my mom insisted that they went their for their honeymoon,"

"It is pretty romantic there," Rory smiled.

"Nah, she just likes to mocking people in costume. Especially Chip and Dale, many x-rated jokes were made,"

"I can imagine,"

"We're actually banned from character breakfast there. Mom tried to take Mickey's head,"

"Was she angry?"

"No, she just wanted to try it on,"

"Your mom is something else,"

"Not only her, I bit Goofy," Logan looked at Rory surprised.

"You bit Goofy?"

"He tried to take my book from me!" Logan laughed, gently squeezing her arm.

"Got too close to the Boxcar Kids, huh?"

"I was a Nancy Drew fan, thank you very much,"

"Hm," They arrived at Dooses and were standing in front of the market. Rory shifted awkwardly, looking at Logan.

"Do you want me to stay out here?" Logan asked sincerely, not wanting to seem to territorial with Rory. He understood that her and Dean were friends and he wanted her to know that.

"You can come in with me,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, come on," She took his hand and left him no choice but to follow her. She found Dean quickly since she knew that Taylor usually had him stacking cans.

"Dean,"

"Oh, hey Rory," He said, placing the last can on teh display. He stepped back, analyzing his work.

"What do you think Rory?"

"Let me guess, a snow man?" She offered, trying to decipher what the the mound of cans was.

"No, it's a reindeer,"

"A reindeer?" Rory asked, perplexed as to how the clump of cans could be a reindeer. Dean pointed to a lone can, tracing a shape with an upward swoop of his hand.

"See, there's the tail,"

"Ah, now I can see it. Not as impressive as your Mayflower, but it still is pretty satisfactory,"

"Taylor is crazy," Rory smiled.

"Yes, that he is. So, uh, Dean, you remember Logan, right?" Dean smiled and nodded.

"It's good to see you again man,"

"You too," Logan responded with a smile.

"So," Rory began, "What's this urgent thing that you needed my help with?"

"Oh, well, it's Lindsay and me's one month anniversary Saturday. I wanted to get her something nice," He said, pulling out a piece of paper from his pocket, "I have two options, but I need another opinion because I can't choose," Rory smiled and nodded, beckoning him to continue.

"Okay, first I have this bracelet. It's silver and meshy," Rory studied the picture adn then nodded.

"Alright, what's next?"

"Well, the other things is pearl earrings," He showed her the picture and she studied it too, trying to decide. She bit her lip in concentration, weighing the pros and cons of each item.

"Well...uh...,"

"Can I add something?" Logan interjected. Dean shrugged and Logan took that as a yes to his question.

"Dean, the bracelet's nice, but the earrings are more practical. She can always wear them and pearls are a classic," Rory smiled at Logan, suppressing a snicker.

"Harry Wiston, you've been hiding all this time?"

"I have a lot of experience with jewlery. Honor talks about it all the time,"

"The sister," Rory clarified to a very confused looking Dean.

"So, uh, you'd go with the pearls?" He asked Logan.

"Yes, you can't go wrong with pearls,"

"Alright, I'll take your advice and go with the earrings. Thanks for your help,"

"Don't mention it,"

"Bye Dean," Rory said, "I'm sure that Lindsay will love the earrings,"

"Yeah, I hope. Bye Rory, bye Logan," They walked out hand in hand, Rory smiling, a laugh just on the brink of breakign through.

"Well, that was impressive," She stated with a slight smile.

"Like I said, Honor always talks about it. I swear that she force feeds me Vogue. Oh, and by the way, I couldnt' be Harry Winston. He's a brunette and is always at my parent's parties. Nice guy but a terrible singer, especially when he's had a few too many borbouns," Rory laughed as Logan wrapped his arm around her.

"You're just full of surprises, aren't you?" He smiled at her and kissed her.

"It keeps you on your toes,"

"Yes, like a little ballerina. I resent you for that," She looked at Logan within their lull of conversation and noticed the preoccupied look on his face. She coudl tell that he was thinking about something; she could see the cloudy haze of indecision in his eyes.

"Penny for your thought,"

"You'll need to have a million to pay for what's on my mind," He finally said after a moment's pause, his voice low and sullen.

"What is it?"

"There's a reason why I came to Stars Hollow today,"

"A reason besides spenidng wondorous hours with me?"

"Surprsingly yes,"

"What is it?" He paused before answering, but then dove in.

"My parents know we're dating, I told them that we were pretty serious,"

"We are,"

"Yeah,"

"So what's teh problem?"

"Well, now that they found out they want to meet you. When they found out that your parents were in Florida they figured this would be a great time to meet you,"

"Okay," Rory said slowly, still not understanding what the problem was.

"They'd like you to stay for a week with us in our house," Rory smiled.

"Are you serious? A week of being together 24/7? That's amazing, it's perfect!"

"No, it's not. My parents are up to something, I know it,"

"Logan, isn't there any chance that they just want to meet me?"

"No," Logan said immediatly, shaking his head, "My parents aren't like that. They have some ulterior motive and I don't want you exposed to it,"

"Logan,"

"And Allison is still staying with us, that makes my parent's invitation even more suspicious," Rory rolled her eyes and stopped walking. She turned to Logan and kissed him, resting her hand on his cheek.

"I don't want them to hurt you Rory. I love you, I don't want to put you through that,"

"I love you too, and let me remind you that I am a big girl. I can handle your parents, three years of Friday night dinners have prepared me for this very thing. Now tell them that I would be delighted to come and that it is very kind of them,"

"Rory-"

"Logan, I'm going," He sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"Well, they want you over tonight so we better go get you packed,"

"Tonight?"

"The Huntzbergers waste no time,"

"Well, as long as the food is good," Lgoan thought for a moment and then spoke.

"I believe we're having brazed lamb," He said, wrapping his arms around her once again.

"And dessert?"

"I think something chocolate," Rory smiled and kissed him.

"Don't worry Logan. I think everything will be just fine,"

"You can predict all of this from a simple dessert?"

"Never underestimate the power of chocolate, never,"


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: D.N.O.I. (Spell it out yourself)**

**A/N: OKay...so I was a little disappointed with last chapter's turn-out. I got lots of hits and then the reviews were a bit low. Please review if you're reading this. PLEASE REVIEW!**

Chapter Seventeen: Gilmore Style

"Are you okay?" Logan asked Rory, standing with her in front of his parent's door. Rory nodded, staring at the door.

"Remember to breathe, that usually helps,"

"I've gone through hundreds of Friday night dinners. This is no different, right?"

"Well, they don't love you unconditionally like your grandparents do. Other than that though, it's probably the same," Rory looked at Logan, her eyes widened with panic. He smiled, putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'll be there; if my parents get out of hand I'll stop it,"

"Promise?"

"Yes, for my own sanity I will," Rory took a deep breath and turned to the door again.

"I'm ringing the doorbell," She said adamantly, extending her finger towards the doorbell. She pushed it firmly and almost immediately a maid opened the door.

"Hello," She said, taking their coats. She turned to Logan and spoke in a low voice, "Ms. Huntzberger wanted me to tell you that your mother is smoking,"

"Shit, uh, thank you Lolita,"

"You're welcome sir," She walked off and Logan groaned.

"Logan, what's wrong?"

"My mom is a stress smoker, and since she's already started smoking things are not good,"

"Oh, that's bad,"

"Yes, very bad. Come on, they'll be wondering where we are," Rory followed Logan into a beautiful sitting room. The furniture was all antique and intricate paintings lined the walls. Rory immediately spotted Allison and had to stop herself from glaring. She had gotten Logan back, there was no reason to act out.

"Mom, this is Rory," Logan said, taking her hand, he held it tightly and she could tell that he was nervous.

"Hello Rory, how are you?"

"I'm fine. How are you?"

"Good now your parents are on their honeymoon, right?"

"Yes,"

"Now, where did they go again?"

"Disney World,"

"Oh, that's quite a romantic place," Rory smiled, remembering her and Logan's previous conversation about the topic.

"Yes, it is,"

"Well, that sounds superb. I know Logan told me about it at some time. I just couldn't remember the name of their destination. Rory, never grow old. Avoid aging at all costs,"

"Well, we all know you avoid it all costs Shira. What was that last thing I had to pay for? Some botox thing?" They all turned towards the booming voice, coming face to face with Mitchum Huntzberger himself.

"Mitchum, good, you're home. Rory is here,"

"Yes I see that, hello Rory,"

"Hello Mr. Huntzberger,"

"Now, I hope dinner is ready," Shira looked at the empty dinner table adn smiled nervously.

"It'll just be a minute," Mitchum looked down at his watch and sighed.

"I work twelve hours a day and all I ask for is dinner on time at 7:00. Is that so hard? Anyway, Rory we're so glad that you could join us,"

"Well, thank you for having me. It is very kind of you,"

"Dinner is served," Lolita said quietly, immediately dashing off. Mitchum headed to the table and everyone followed.

"So, Rory, you're a writer?" Rory nodded, swallowing her food.

"Yes, I write for the Franklin,"

"Maybe you could get Logan to go in sometimes," Logan smiled, shaking his head.

"Dad, it's much better I stay the elusive Logan Huntzberger. I'm becoming a legend,"

"Well, you can't become legendary without doing work. You are going to have to step up young man,"

"So, I saw a beautiful Valesquez in your greeting room," Rory said, changing the subject, "How did you acquire such an impressive piece?" The night continued like this, Rory making polite small talk, Logan being berated by his father. Allison spoke every so often, her comments usually harsh and aimed at Rory. She took it all in her stride though, simply smiling sweetly and Allison and contradicting her. Allison was a lot like Paris when Rory had first met her, and she had a lot of experience of dealing with Paris. When the dinner was over she headed up to the guest room to unpack, Logan behind her.

"You're good," Logan said when they reached the privacy of her room.

"What do you mean?"

"You were so polite with all your pleases and thank yous. My parents just ate it up, I think that they might actually like you. You were even able to distract my dad from reprimanding me several times," Rory smiled.

"I have lots of experience from my Friday night dinners, I told you. My grandma always tries to scold my mom, but I usually just change the subject or distract her,"  
"You're a genius,"

"Thank you,"

"Now you just have four more days of silence and conversation so stifling that you want to drink gasoline,"

"I can handle it,"

"I don't doubt that you can, but me? It's a bit iffy," She smiled and kissed him.

"You'll be just fine," She kissed him again and Logan gladly returned it.

"So do you want to close that door?" He asked between kisses. She smiled, kissing him again. He stepped back, closed it, and then turned back to her smiling.

"Now where were we?"

"We're playing tennis?" Rory said, her eyes wide.

"Yeah, apparently they want to convince you we do things as a family. It's all a ploy to impress you, they're trying to suck up,"

"Logan, I have no athletic ability. When I say none I mean none, zero, zilch,"

"Rory, you'll do fine,"

"No I won't. I played tennis in gym once and I accidentally threw my racket. It hit Janet Ritter in the head and she got a concussion,"

"Well, then as long as Janet Ritter isn't there we'll be fine. I'll have our country club's security be on the look out,"

"Logan-"

"You'll be fine. I'll teach you how to play when we get there. Who knows, maybe you'll be the next Maria Sharpova,"

"You've obviously never seen me play sports. I even suck at foosball. Oh, and ping pong? Just forget it," Logan laughed, shaking his head.

"Get dressed and meet me down stairs?"

"What do I wear?"

"My parents bought you a tennis outfit. It's on the desk," Rory picked up the short pleated skirt and looked at Logan.

"You owe me big time,"

"Yeah yeah, come down when you're ready," Rory looked down at the yellow polo and sighed.

"This is going to suck,"

"Okay, we're going to just hit it back and forth. Nice and easy, okay?" Rory nodded and Logan hit the ball perfectly. Rory swung her racket, missing the ball by a large margin.

"Alright, let's try again. You hit it to me,"

"How are you so patient?" Rory asked as she hit the ball to him. It soared across the court, going way out of bounds. Logan it it anyway though, the ball arching perfectly over the net.

"I love you Ace, it's easy to be patient,"

"Aw,"

"And that skirt makes me want to stay as long as I can,"

"Wow, boyfriend to pig in 1.3 seconds. I think you set a new record," Logan laughed, walking towards her.

"Alright Ace, you want to go get some refreshments?"

"Good, you're back to boyfriend. Let's go," They walked into the club house and bought drinks. They were chatting happily when Allison approached.

"Rory," She turned to Allison, the smile disappearing from her face.

"Hi Allison,"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to play me?"

"Oh...uh..,"

"Don't worry, I completely suck," Logan nearly choked on his drink, looking at Allison in disbelief.

"Alli-"

"So, you'll play?" Rory sensed an edge to her voice adn didn't like it. She looked at Allison defiantly and then plastered on a sickeningly sweet smile.

"Sure, I'd love to,"

"Great, I'll see you on Court 3 in ten minutes," Allison sauntered away leaving a fuming Logan and a nervous Rory.

"Why'd you agree to play with her?"

"I had to. It would have been impolite to say no, and I would've looked like a chicken,"

"So?"

"Logan,"

"She's on the tennis team Ace. She's their number one player," Rory paled, her eyes wide.

"Oh no,"

"Just keep you eye on the ball," Logan told Rory as they walked to Court Three.

"Okay, eye on the ball,"

"Don't let her intimidate you,  
"I won't,"

"Beware of her smash, hit things low," She looked at Logan confused.

"What's a smash," Logan looked at her and smiled.

"Just try to have fun,"

"Ha, like that will happen," They had reached the court and Rory got on her side.

"You ready Rory?" Allison asked, an evil smile on her face.

"Yeah, bring it on," Allison served first, hitting the ball perfectly. Rory managed to hit it back, but she then found out what a smash was. Rory watched in sheer horror and the ball surged towards her head. She moved quickly, narrowingly escaping it.

"Good hit," She said weakly. Allison served again, easily getting another point. It was terrible, Rory was being completely humiliated and she didn't like it. After getting hit by another smash Rory decided that she'd had enough. Now she was going to play Gilmore style. Allison served the ball and Rory went for it, purposely falling. She hit the ground hard, quickly choosing which ankle to grab. She chose her left one, because it was the closest one to her body in her current position, and grabbed it wincing in pain.

"Ow!" She said loudly, making a face for emphasis. Logan ran to her immediately, kneeling down beside her.

"Rory, are you okay?"

"I think I twisted my ankle,"

"Here, let me check," When he looked at her ankle and felt no swelling it occurred to him that Rory was faking it. He suppressed a smile and helped Rory up.

"Yeah, you definitely twisted it. I think we should leave, go ice it," Logan said, playing along. Rory turned to Allison, leaning against Logan.

"Sorry Allison, I think that I'll have to take a rain check for the rest of this game," She fake winced as she walked, deciding to use the best of her acting ability. When they got to his car Logan couldn't stop himself anymore. He began laughing, tears coming to his eyes.

"That was amazing," He said.

"I learned it from my mom. She used to pull it everytime there was some physical activity for moms and daughters at Girl Scouts,"

"I think they bought it. Your little acting bit was quite convincing, really, it was definitely Oscar material,"

"Thank you,"

"So, do you want to head straight back to the Huntzberger mansion of doom or maybe a little side trip?"

"Side trip!" Logan smiled and kissed her.

"I love you Ace. Did I tell you that today?" She smiled.

"I believe you did, but it never gets old,"

"Well, then I love you," She smiled again and kissed him.

"I love you too. Now where are we going?"

"I think after that award winning performance you deserve some coffee. You're probably having withdrawal pains seeing that you've only had one cup all day," Rory smiled.

"You know me too well,"

"So are we getting coffee?"

"Let's get coffee,"

**A/N: Okay...I really didn't know how to end that...so there it is. I hope that you liked it. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Please please please review..it would make me very happy, so do it!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading and reviewing. Just so you know, the next chapter is going to be the last one. I'm running out of ideas so I figured it would be good for me to end it there. So...here's the second to last chapter, I hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter Eighteen: The Turtle Moved

"Bye Rory, it was wonderful seeing you," Shira said cheerfully, giving Rory a quick hug. Rory smiled, feeling genuinely touched by Shira's gesture.

"Thank you for having me over I had a fantastic time,"

"It was great to have you," Rory looked over at Logan who was holding all of her bags and offered to help him.

"Need some help?"

"No, it's not that heavy," Rory smiled at Logan trying to be manly.

"I think we better go before Logan's arms fall off. Bye Shira, Mitchum. Bye Allison," The latter simply nodded, still bitter over Rory's little ankle twisting. She was convinced that Rory had faked it but Rory would not confirm her assumption.

"See you when you get home Logan," Allison said in a sugary sweet voice. Logan smiled awkwardly and then looked at Rory.

"Uh, Rory let's go," They left quickly, Rory convincing Logan to let her take some of the bags. They got into his BMW and then they were off to Stars Hollow.

"I can't believe that they actually liked you. I was convinced that they were up to something," Logan said as they drove through the winding streets to Stars Hollow.

"I told you I could handle it. Parents love me,"

"For good reason," He looked at her and smiled, directing his attention to the road again, "You're perfect,"

"I wouldn't say perfect, my athletic ability could use some work," Logan laughed, moving his hand and placing it over hers.

"Yes, that's true, but you're still perfect to me," Rory smiled.

"You're sweet. What do you want?"

"Nothing, you're my girlfriend adn you're incredibly sweet and wonderful," Rory laughed, shaking her head.

"Whatever you say Huntzberger. Anyway, what colleges did you apply to?"

"Uh, Yale, Harvard, that whole Ivy League road. How about you?"

"Same, any place in particular that you'd like to go?"

"Yale, my dad went there so it's impermissible for me to go anywhere else. What about you? Didn't your grandfather go to Yale?"

"Yeah, but I want to go to Harvard. I've always wanted to go there," Logan pulled into Rory's driveway, stopping a few feet from the house.

"Okay, do you think your parent's are back yet?" Rory looked carefully at the house and smiled, nodding vivaciously.

"They're home,"

"How do you know?"

"The turtle moved,"

"So? Maybe your crazy neighbor Babette moved it," Rory smiled, choosing to ignore that comment.

"No, the spare key is underneath the turtle; and knowing my mom she forgot her key," Rory got out of the car and rang the doorbell. Sure enough Lorelai answered, clad in a Snow White costume. The two girls laughed giddily, hugging each other in a manner that made Logan sad. He wished he had that type of relationship with his parents, at least he had Honor.

"Mom, why are you wearing a Snow White costume?"

"Because I look ravishing in yellow. It's my new Halloween costume too!"

"You don't dress up for Halloween," Lorelai put on a face of mock exasperation and sighed.

"I know that, but I'm going to start! Plus, your dad got a Prince Charming costume so we'll match!" Chris walked down the stairs frowning.

"Yes, which I'm not wearing. Your mother is just crazy," He said, hugging his daughter, "How are you kiddo?"

"Good, do you think that you could help Logan with my bags?"

"Yeah, of course," Once Chris had left Lorelai looked at Rory with a worried glint in her eyes.

"So, how was the week from hell? I'm sorry you got shanghaied like that. Unfortunately I have no connections with the Huntzbergers so I couldn't save you,"

"It was fine. They liked me,"

"You're a Gilmore, that's a given. How was it really? Was that girl Allison there?"

"Allison was there and she tried to play tennis against me and embarrass me,"

"Oh no, what'd you do?"

"I did your ankle trick,"

"You did my Girl Scout move?" Lorelai repeated, her voice showing her excitement.

"It worked like a charm,"

"I'm glad to see that one's still in style," Lorelai said with a smile.

"It's always in style. It's a classic," Chris and Logan walked past them carrying in the rest of Rory's bags.

"Rory, what do you have in these bags?" Chris asked, struggling to retain his grip on a powder blue duffel bag.

"Books," Logan clarified, "She brought enough to build a library,"

"Hey, I only have six books in there!" Rory said defensively.

"Is one of them the Compact English Dictionary I bought you?" Chris asked, setting down the duffel bag. Rory smiled sheepishly and nodded.

"Oh, then you have way more than six books. That dictionary weighs like twenty pounds,"

"Alright, enough about Rory's personal library!" Lorelai said exuberantly, "We have more exciting and embarrassing things to talk about,"

"Oh God Mom, what did you do?" Lorelai smiled at her daughter.

"Nothing my little princess," Rory looked at her mother strangely, her nose wrinkled in disgust.

"Ew, what's with the nickname?"

"Well, apparently when we were both absent from the lovely and wonderful Stars Hollow, Taylor chose an Ice Cream Princess for his shoppe,"

"Oh no,"

"And he of course picked the charming Rory Gilmore. Now boys, we all must be on our best behavior now. We're not only among royalty, but dessert royalty," Rory groaned as the rest of her party laughed.

"Please tell me that this a cruel joke," Lorelai smiled.

"Nope, it is 100 legit,"

"Don't I get a say in this matter?"

"Rory, you should be honored to have received such a title as Ice Cream Princess," Lorelai said in a mock serious tone.

"I don't want to be it,"

"Well, then I guess you'll just have to tell everyone at your coronation tonight," Rory looked at Lorelai, her eyes wide.

"My what?"

"Taylor's having your coronation tonight. It's a huge event dedicated to you,"

"Wow Rory," Logan said with a smile, "I didn't know you were so popular," Rory smiled wickedly, turning to Logan.

"Just for that I'm making you come with me and I'm telling Ms. Patti that you like her," Logan's eyes went wide with terror.

"No! I take it all back!" Rory laughed at Logan's behavior.

"Alright, I'll let you off the hook for the Ms. Patti part, but you still have to come with me, seeing that me being at your parent's house stopped me from, well, stopping this,"

"Will there be ice cream?"

"I believe so,"

"Them I'm in,"

"What do you wear to a fake coronation?" Rory asked, surveying her outfits on her bed.

"Whatever looks best with an ice cream cone because there are bound to be some there," Rory smiled, once again directing her attention to her bed.

"I still can't choose,"

"Go with the white sundress, it looks good with everything," Rory grinned, picking up the dress.

"Thanks mom,"

When Logan saw her walk down the stairs he couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. He could hardly catch his breath when her eyes, a striking blue, met his. She was an exceptional beauty, and a natural one at that, not one that took hours to create. He couldn't believe that she was his. He was pretty damn lucky, and he knew it.

"You look beautiful," He said, unable to tear his eyes away from her. She blushed, looking down slightly.

"Thanks," he laughed when he saw the color of her cheeks.

"Don't be embaressed Ace. You're my girlfriend, and you are beautiful," She smiled and kissed him.

"You're sweet,"

"You too Ice Cream Princess," She smiled, playfully swatting his arm.

"Watch it buddy, otherwise I'm sending Ms. Patti after you,"

"Oh my gosh," Rory said as they neared the town square. There were pictures of her everywhere, plastered on trees, cars, even people. The largest picture was behind a chair, which Rory assumed was her throne.

"This is borderline creepy," Logan said.

"Yes it is," Rory agreed, taking his hand in hers, "but you get used to it,"

"Rory! There you are!" Taylor boomed cheerfully, "How are you princess?" She smiled weakly, reminding herself that she had to be there.

"Uh, I'm fine,"

"Great, now I need you to go and stand by that tree," Taylor gestured to a large oak, "And bring your escort with you," Rory turned to Logan, smiling.

"Hello escort,"

"No,"

"Logan-"

"Ask your dad,"

"He won't do it. He escorted me for my Debutante Ball, his duty to me is over. Now, you on the other hand...,"

"What about Kirk?"

"Kirk? You are my boyfriend and you're going to make me walk down that aisle with Kirk?" Logan winced, shaking his head.

"Don't say it like that. It makes it sound like you're marrying him," Rory lifted her head in defiance and shrugged.

"Well, it looks like I'm walking down the aisle with Kirk," She turned around but Logan grabbed her hand, bringing her back towards him.

"Kirk won't be necessary," She turned around to face him, draping her arms over his shoulders.

"Are you sure? I'm sure that Kirk would be more than happy,"

"I'm sure. If you're walking down the aisle with anyone Ace, it's going to be me," She smiled and kissed him.

"I'm glad to hear that. Now, let's get by that tree. Taylor can get a bit testy when people don't listen. Believe me, from all the years my mother and I have participated in these things, I know what ticks him off," They walked to the tree and waited. Minutes later Taylor arrived, dressed in his soda shoppe garb.

"Are you two ready?"

"Yes Taylor,we're ready,"

"Perfect! Now, when the music starts just walk," Rory and Logan nodded and then Taylor went on his way. They waited patiently for the music and when it finally began they were too stunned to move.

"Is this the Oompa Loompa song?" Logan asked. Rory looked at her mother, who was laughing so hard she was crying, and nodded with a smile.

"Yes it is. Come on Logan, let's walk before they change the music," She took Logan's arm and they walked down the aisle. When they got to the chair Logan got down on one knee and kissed her hand. Rory giggled, smiling at him.

"Nice touch there,"

"Just keeping in character Ace," She smiled and sat down in the chair. Kirk came next and placed a crown on her head. Next he gave her a staff that had an enormous ice cream cone on top. Rory held her breath, trying not to laugh. Once Kirk was done he turned to the audience and introduced Rory.

"Here is Rory Gilmore, the Ice Cream Princess!" Rory stood up and smiled, purposely not looking at her mother. She knew if she looked at Lorelai she would lose it. She walked down the aisle again, her arm around Logan's.

"Good job Ace. I especially liked you holding your breath so that you didn't laugh," Rory smiled.

"I'm surprised that I made it through,"

"Me too," Lorelai said, putting an arm around her daughter., "Did you like the music?"

"How'd you do it?"

"She made me do it," Chris said, "She wanted all the glory but none of the heat,"

"Hey, politicians live that way, why can't I?" Chris smiled and kissed her.

"You always make me do the dirty work, but I can't say I mind," Rory and Lorelai looked at eachother and smiled.

"Dirty!" They both exclaimed at the same time, erupting into side splitting laughter. Chris rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

"You two are impossible,"

"Yes we are. Impossibly amazing. Do you want to do more of my dirty work and get me some popcorn?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No," Rory smiled at her parent's conversation and turned to Logan.

"Do you want to go get some popcorn too?"

"Yeah, you stay here, I'll bring it back," Rory smiled and nodded. Both girls watched their guys walk away and smiled.

"We both have really good guys," Lorelai commented.

"Yes we do. Gilmore girls sure do know how to pick 'em,"

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! IF I GET 25 REVIEWS FOR THIS I WILL PUT THE LAST CHAPTER UP BEFORE FRIDAY! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I never owned Gilmore Girls and never will. Even Amy Sherman Palladino doesn't anymore...how sad is that?**

**A/N: Okay...so here is the last chapter. Look at end for longer A/N...**

Chapter Nineteen: She Looks Better in Blue

"Can I have a Santa burger?" Lorelai asked Luke as he poured her coffee.

"No,"

"Why not?"

"Is your dad in the hospital?"

"No, but I can arrange that," Lorelai said with a smile, receiving a disgusted look from Luke as he whipped the coffee pot away from her full cup.

"You have serious problems,"

"Nope, just a twisted sense of humor. I'll have a cheeseburger,"

"Coming right up," He walked away as Lorelai yelled out the rest of her order.

"And chill-fries and apple pie!"

"I don't have apple pie," Lorelai gaped at Luke, shocked.

"What? How do you not have apple pie? It's Tuesday!"

"So?"

"You always have apple pie on Tuesdays. Not having apple pie today is like not having ice cream sundaes of Ice Cream Sundae Sunday,"

"I don't have an Ice Cream Sundae Sunday," Luke said, confused and slightly irritated.

"Well, you should start," Rory walked in, sitting on the seat beside her mom. She looked at Luke and smiled.

"Hi Luke. Apple pie please,"

"I don't have any,"

"But it's Tuesday," Luke groaned, shaking his head. He filled a coffee cup for Rory and then left, mumbling under his breath about the insanity of Stars Hollow's inhabitants.

"Well, he's cheery today," Rory commented.

"Yes, his groan did seem slightly higher pitched. So, how was school today?"

"Good,"

"How's you blondie?" Rory smiled.

"He's fine, still mocking me about last week,"

"I always knew that I liked him," There was a lull in the conversation as both girls watched Luke bring their food.

"You're my hero," Rory said, as she took the burger from Luke. Lorelai did a riveting rendition of Wind Beneath My Wings, making Luke steam.

"Stop singing,"

"You're everything I wish I could be!"

"Lorelai-"

"I can fly higher-"

"Stop or I'm taking your coffee," Lorelai brought the cup to her chest, guarding it with her arm.

"Never threaten a Gilmore's coffee,"

"Never sing in my diner," Luke retorted, moving on to another customer.

"So," Lorelai began, turning to her daughter after her and Luke's altercation, "Are you nervous?"

"About what?"

"College letters should be coming soon right?" Rory nodded, still silent.

"Rory, you alive over there? Make a sound, something to let me know that you aren't completely comotose,"

"I can't believe they're already coming. It all happened so fast,"

"I know babe, but it's exciting. You're going to live out your dream,"

"If I make it,"

"You'll make it. They'd be stupid not to take you," Rory took a large gulp of her coffee and smiled.

"Okay, done worrying,"

"Good, it was getting quite tiresome," Rory stood up, picking up her massive backpack, filled with books and spirals, most not even necessary.

"I'm going to go start my homework,"

"Already?"

"Yeah, I have a lot today,"

"How much is due tomorrow?" Lorelai asked knowingly. Rory smiled at her mother, giving her a quick kiss.

"You know the answer to that question. Bye Mom,"

"Bye hun. Make sure to leave some homework for the rest of the week. You don't want to have all the fun at once!"

* * *

"Did you get your acceptance letters yet?" Rory asked Logan as they walked to her locker.

"No, not yet. How about you?"

"No, and it's killing me. I'm so nervous," Logan smiled, taking her hand.

"Don't worry, you'll make Harvard,"

"What about you? Are you nervous?"

"Nah, knowing my dad he's made several phone calls and hefty donations to ensure my acceptance,"

"Oh,"

"My father wouldn't have it any other way,"  
"Rory!" She turned at the sound of Paris's exuberant voice. She was running to Rory, holding a piece of paper.

"I did it! I made Harvard!" Rory smiled and hugged her friend.

"Congratulations, have you told Jamie yet?"

"Yeah, he made it too. How about you Gilmore?"

"Uh, I haven't gotten any letters yet,"

"I'm sure they're coming. Well, I have to go and find Madeline and Louise. Bye Rory!"

"Bye," She watched Paris practically skip away adn then turned back around, feeling extremely unsettled.

"Don't worry Rory, your acceptance letters are coming," Rory sighed, her nerves not calmed and mounting.

"Let's just go to class,"

* * *

"They're here!" Lorelai yelled when she heard her daughter enter the house. Rory ran into the kitchen, adrenaline pumping through her.

"Where are they?"

"Here," Lorelai handed Rory three letter, nearly jumping with excitement.

"Okay, I'm doing Harvard last. I'll start with Princeton," She opened the envelope and read the letter. She smiled at her mom and nodded.

"I got in!"

"Okay, do Yale!" Rory opened the letter and smiled again, her heart pumping even quicker as the last letter neared.

"I got in!" Rory began to open the Harvard letter, her hands shaking with anticipation. She carefully opened the letter, not wanting to crease it or make any small tears. She read the letter, tears immediately coming to her eyes, her body shaking.

"Rory?"

"I did it! I made Harvard!" Lorelai shrieked, hugging her daughter tightly.

"Oh babe, I knew you could do it! Let's go celebrate!"

"I have to call Logan,"

"Okay, call your boy toy and then we're partying!" Rory took out her cell phone and dialed the familiar number, her fingers trembling with excitement.

"Hello?"

"I made it!" Rory said immediately, not even bothering to say it was her.

"Congratulations! That's great Ace. Did you get your other letters?"

"Yeah, I made them all!"

"I'm so happy for you Ace," She could hear the smile in his voice and it made her even happier, something that she didn't think was possible.

"What about you Logan?"

"I made Yale,"

"That's great!"

"Yeah, I'm pretty happy,"

"Well, I have to go. My mom and I are going to go and celebrate,"

"Okay, I love you," She smiled.

"I love you too,"

* * *

"Everyone, we are in the midst of an Ivy League girl," Lorelai said when they entered Luke's.

"You made Harvard?" Luke asked.

"Not only did she make Harvard," Lorelai said with a smile, "She made Yale and Princeton as well," Luke smiled.

"I think that deserves pie and coffee on the house," Rory smiled.

"Thanks Luke,"

"So Rory, are you picking Harvard for sure?" Lorelai asked.

"I'm not sure. They're all such great schools. I think a pro con list is in order," Lorelai grinned at her daughter, happy that she had gotten what she wanted.

"I'm so happy for you babe. You deserve this, you really do,"

"Thanks Mom," Luke brought their pie adn coffee adn Rory could not have been happier with her life, "Let's eat!"

* * *

"So, which school is winning?" Logan asked Rory, looking at her pro-con list.

"Right how Harvard and Yale are tied at first place,"

"Interesting," Rory smiled.

"But I'm leaning towards Harvard,"

"What are the pros for Harvard?"

"Well, their journalism program is one of the best in the country," Rory began, reading off of her list, "and I've always wanted to go there. My entire life I've dreamed of going to Harvard,"

"Cons?"

"It's far from home, and-" She stopped, a bit embaressed of her next con.

"And?" She paused before continuing, looking shyly up at him.

"You wouldn't be there," He looked at her surprised. He never thought that he would be on the list.

"Ace,"

"I know that it sounds stupid, but I'd really miss you,"

"We'd make it work,"

"I know but-"

"Ace, Harvard is your dream, you said it yourself,"

"I know,"

"Don't let me keep you from that dream,"

"I'm not, but all factors are included on a pro-con list and you're a factor,"

"I don't need to be a factor. See, there's this wonderful invention called the phone and I hear that it works at Harvard as well as Yale," Rory smiled.

"I know, I just worry. I'm worried that the distance will be too much,"

"It won't,"

"Also, I don't like the idea of all those college girls hitting on you," She said with a smile.

"I'll just tell them that I have a beautiful girlfriend at Harvard that I love very much,"

"I'm sure they'd take that well. They'd probably just try harder," He took her hands in his and held them firmly, his touch somewhat comforting her.

"Rory, we'll make it. I know we will,"

"How are you so sure? Don't you have any doubts, worries?"

"Sure I do. I get worried, afraid, but we love eachother. We'll make it. We won't fall apart, I won't let us," She leaned into him and he put his arms around her, holding her close. The truth was, he was afraid of losing her, of her going to Harvard. The thought of them being separated scared the hell out of him, it was something that kept him up at night, gave him a worried feeling in the pit of his stomach. He wouldn't ruin her dream though. He would make sure that she went to Harvard, that was where she was meant to be.

* * *

"That's my final decision," Rory said to her mom. She had just told Lorelai where she wanted to go to college and stated her reasons. It took her a while to decide, buts he had chosen adn was content with her decision.

"Are you sure about this Rory? I just want to make sure, before we finalize it,"

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life," Lorelai smiled, hugging her daughter.

"This is so exciting!"

"It is, it really is," Lorelai opened the top of the mail box and looked at Rory.

"Okay, drop it in," Rory took a deep breath and then dropped the letter in. She looked at her mom and smiled. She did it.

* * *

Rory had called Logan and told him to meet her at her house. She wanted to tell him her news in person, she didn't want to do it over the phone. She had changed into a blue dress adn was anxiously waiting for him to arrive. When the doorbell ran she jumped up from the couch and rushed to the door. She opened it to find a smiling Logan, dressed casually in jeans and his signature leather jacket.

"Hi Logan," She gave him a kiss and he kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her.

"Wow Ace, that was quite a hello," She smiled.

"So, how do you like my new dress?" She asked, doing a little twirl.

"Uh, it looks nice. I like it," She smiled, looking down at the dress, casually running her hand over the smooth material.

"Yeah, I like it too. I loved the blue, it really brings out my eyes,"

"It does,"

"I guess it's a good thing I'm going to Yale. I just look so much better in blue than red," Logon looked at her, stunned beyond words. Had Rory just said she was going to Yale?

"Rory,"

"I chose Yale," He immediately kissed her with more passion than he had ever kissed anyone with before. He found that he now knew what it meant to me blissfully happy, to have everything that you want. She kissed him back, her hand resting on his cheek. She pulled away smiling, trying to catch her breath.

"Easy boy, my mom's home," He smiled and kissed her on the forehead, holding her close.

"I love you Ace,"

"I love you too Logan,"

**6 MONTHS LATER**

Rory knocked on Logan's door, room 246, and waited patiently for him to answer. Colin opened the door, greeting her with a warm smile.

"Hey Rory,"

"Hi Colin,"

"Did you bring it?" Rory smiled, brandishing out her copy of The Godfather.

"Of course I did. Your first Gilmore Movie night has to be The Godfather, it's a rule," Colin smiled.

"Ah yes, I think Logan mentioned that,"

"Do you have all the food?" Rory asked as she passed Colin and walked into the dorm.

:Ace, you forget I'm here. I am well versed in Gilmore Movie nights, meaning we have everything necessary," Rory smiled and kissed him.

"Do you have the red vines?"

"Four packs,"

"You're amazing. Where's Steph?"

"She's with Finn. Some red head beat him up," Colin said, placing two large bowls of popcorn on the coffee table.

"Are you serious?"

"He has a black eye," Steph said, emerging from Finn's room with Finn trailing directly behind her.

"Poor Finn,"

"I think this may have turned me off red heads," Finn said, carefully touching his bruised eye.

"Finn, that is impossible. So, are you guys ready?"

"Yes!" They all said, in somewhat perfect unison except for Finn who chimed in halfway through. Rory popped in the DVD and then pressed play.

"Prepare to be amazed, wowed, disgusted. You are officially starting a Gilmore Movie Night," She sat next to Logan and snuggled next to him. He put his arm around her and she rested her head on top of his chest. She could feel his heart beat gently beneath her head, his chest moving up and down rhythmically with each breath. She smiled, watching the opening scenes of The Godfather. Harvard may have been her dream, but she was exactly where she wanted to be.

**A/N: Okay, so there was the last chapter. I hope that you liked it. I'm super sad it's over, I loved writing this story and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. Thank you so much to all of my reviewers. I'd especially like to thank those who stuck with it all 19 chapter. I know that it was a long road, but I hope that it was a good one for all of you. I don't know if there will be a sequel but I do have my other two stories A TREE GROWS IN BROOKLYN and YOU COULD HAVE IT SO MUCH BETTER. Bye and thanks again! You guys are awesome!**


End file.
